


If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Series: I'd Lie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, I wasn't really planning on that but it just happened, Jock Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Nerd Derek, POV Alternating, Pining, Slow Build, Stiles just makes Derek want to write poetry, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, a mutual love for Mario Kart, poet!Derek, so fluffy you could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has already typed the entire report out and even got all of the stuff prepared for the poster that Stiles and him will have to present. Derek found that he actually didn’t mind doing all the work when it was Stiles he was doing it for, but he wasn’t going to let Stiles get away completely. He was going to get Stiles to come over and help with the poster, so help him god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely and totally inspired by tumblr user [eeames's](http://eeames.tumblr.com) [high school au](http://eeames.tumblr.com/tagged/tw+hs+au) that I've been obsessed with for months. I plan on making each chapter be based off of a different gifset that she made. Chapter 1 will be based off of Part 1 of the high school au, Chapter 2 will be based off of Part 2 of the highschool au, etc.
> 
> The title is from the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This is also my first work that isn't a one shot so go easy on me but also be honest with me. Be gentle but honest, you know? Ja feel? Ja definitely feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/42319758922/teen-wolf-high-school-au-jerk-stiles-and).

It’s Monday and Mr. Harris is going on and on about this upcoming chemistry project and Derek is mostly ignoring him because it’s first period and he’s really fucking tired. Then, he hears Mr. Harris say “It’s a partner project; I’ll be assigning you to the person I think you’ll work best with.”

Derek starts to silently panic because he doesn’t do well with partner projects. He’d rather just work alone – he ends up doing most of the work by himself most of the time, anyway. Why should someone else get to take credit for a project that they didn’t put any work into? The teachers definitely know when certain students do that too, so Derek doesn’t understand why partner and group projects aren’t simply banned everywhere.

As Derek is ranting in his mind, Mr. Harris starts announcing the partners. Derek’s hoping that he gets someone that will at least pretend to put some effort into helping.

Derek is taken from his thoughts when he hears Mr. Harris’ dry tone of voice say his name. “Derek Hale, I’m going to partner you up with the delinquent of the class, Stiles Stilinski. Hopefully some of your quiet attentiveness will rub off on him.”

Derek’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. He’s had a crush on Stiles since the beginning of high school, when Derek first realized that he was attracted to guys and not girls. He slowly turns his head around to make eye contact with Stiles. Stiles connects eyes with him and then looks to his left and then to his right as if checking that Derek was meaning to be staring at him. Finally, Stiles looks back to Derek and gives him a one handed wave. Derek gives him a slow smile in return before turning back around.

“I’ll give you five minutes to speak with your partners at the end of the period but until then, here’s a pop quiz.” The class groans but Derek is too busy trying to come up with something to say to Stiles after the quiz to care.

  
 ♦  

 

Derek walks up to Stiles’ desk after everyone finishes the unsurprisingly easy – for Derek, at least, he loves chemistry – quiz to make plans for the project. Stiles is chewing on his pencil while scrolling through his phone. Derek clears his throat and Stiles finally looks up at him.

“Yeah?” Stiles is looking at him as though he doesn’t understand why Derek is standing there and it throws Derek off from the eloquent words he had planned to say when he walked over here.

“Uh, did you want to talk about what we’re gonna do for the project?” Stiles is still looking at him like he’s crazy and it’s making Derek squirm. “We’re partners for the upcoming chemistry project and I was just wondering if you wanted to discuss what we’re gonna do for it?”

Stiles makes a face like a light bulb just went off in his head. “Oh, right! The project that Harris just assigned. You any good at chemistry?”

Derek feels a shy smile form on his face. “I’m not too bad. I like how everything in the world makes sense, you know? With the periodic table.”

Stiles just nods slowly. “Right. So, I have lacrosse practice –”

Derek hears himself blurt, “I can type the report. I don’t have anything – I mean, I don’t have lacrosse after school or anything.”

“I’m sure you don’t. I’m sorry, what is your name again?”

Derek feels his heart break a little. He’s had a crush on Stiles for a little over a year and he doesn’t even know his name? He just looks at Stiles and quietly answers the question. “Derek. It’s Derek.”

 

 ♦  

 

Derek has already typed the entire report out and even got all of the stuff prepared for the poster that Stiles and him will have to present. Derek found that he actually didn’t mind doing all the work when it was Stiles he was doing it for, but he wasn’t going to let Stiles get away completely. He was going to get Stiles to come over and help with the poster, so help him god.

Derek runs into Stiles in the hallway some time the next week and Stiles tries to keep walking.

“Wait, Stiles!”

Stiles slowly turns around and looks both ways again as if there’s actually somebody else named Stiles in this fucking high school. “Uh, yeah?”

“I already typed out the report for our project so we just have to do the poster now.”

“Well, uh, I have lacrosse –“

“You can come over after practice. I’ll see you then.” Stiles looks dumbstruck. Derek turns around and continues on his way to class. He prides himself in the fact that he didn’t stammer nervously once during the conversation. Now, he just has to get through the rest of this day without freaking out.

 

 ♦  

 

Derek has planned everything out pretty perfectly. Lacrosse practice is from 3:00 to 5:00 and if Stiles goes home to shower or drop off his stuff, he should be to Derek’s by approximately 6:00. Derek figures that they could work on the poster – he’s already set it out on the floor of his room with all of the things that need to go on it – then he could mention being hungry and offer to order a pizza so they can hangout for a bit.

It’s currently 6:30 and Derek is beginning to get discouraged. What if Stiles just doesn’t show up? Derek knows that on the surface Stiles seems like a total jerk but every once in a while Derek thinks he catches a glimpse of something more in Stiles. It’s what drew him to Stiles in the first place. He’s a puzzle that Derek wants to spend time figuring out.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later and Derek runs down the stairs to answer it. He takes a few breaths to compose himself and then opens the door.

Stiles walks in as soon as the door is opened. “Dude, you’re so fucking lucky that you don’t play any sports. Coach killed us today, I swear to god. I honestly think that I died for a second and was only brought back to life because Coach used his sheer force of will to make sure that I would be alive to run ten more laps around the field. Man, you live in the middle of fucking nowhere, by the way. It was a bitch finding your house.”

“I –“

“Coach ended up not letting us out until 5:30 today because we had to wait for everyone to finish laps and fucking Greenburg was crawling on the ground for the last two. The poor dude vomited. I don’t even know how he made the team.”

“That su –“

“Anyway, where we doing this? Lead the way, man. Why are we still standing at the door?”

“It could possibly be because you haven’t shut the fuck up since you walked in, but that’s just a guess. It could be any other reason.” Stiles just stares back at Derek’s completely stoic expression before letting out a surprised laugh.

“Fuck you, dude.” But Stiles is still smiling and shaking his head like he thinks Derek calling him out was funny and Derek can’t fight the slow smile that spreads across his face.

 

 ♦  

 

They’re sitting on Derek’s bed playing Mario Kart and eating pizza and yelling cruel but unserious words to each other when one of them hits the other with a red shell or slips on a banana peel and the poster is completed and set off to the side and Derek genuinely believes this couldn’t have gone any better.

Stiles stretches and his shirt rides up slightly and Derek catches the beginning of a happy trail and has to quickly force his gaze elsewhere.

“Alright, dude, I think I’m gonna head home now. Every single one of my bones hurts from practice today and I just wanna sprawl across my bed and never move again.”

Derek smiles and moves to get up when Stiles starts putting his shoes on. “Remember, we present our project tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’m sure we’ll do fine. You’re really smart, right? Maybe you can just write up some index cards for us for tomorrow to make it easier.”

Derek had already wrote up the index cards for himself but he guesses he can write a few for Stiles too. “Sure, yeah, no problem.”

Stiles smiles his biggest smile up at Derek and Derek vows that he’ll do anything and everything to make Stiles smile like that at him all the time. “You’re the best, dude. See you tomorrow in class.”

With that, Stiles leaves and Derek thinks that even though he did do 95% of the work for the project, it was worth it if it meant Stiles playfully shoving him while Derek laughed and threw a blue shell at him just as Stiles was about to hit the finish line.

 

 ♦  

 

They get an A on their project and Stiles gives Derek a high five and even though they're not immediately best friends and eating lunch together everyday or sitting next to each other in class, they’re smiling at each other in the hallways and Derek thinks that’s a start.

It’s hope that this could eventually turn into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can pretty much guarantee that the rating will soon enough become "Explicit" because to be honest, I have no self control. Just letting you know!
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris has been steadily giving them projects each week and it’s gotten to the point where it’s simply assumed that Stiles will be Derek’s partner. Derek couldn’t be happier about this development because yeah, even though he’s still doing most of the work, he feels like Stiles and him are actually developing something just short of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/42868054456/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-2-mutually).

Stiles and Derek have developed a pattern. Harris has been steadily giving them projects each week and it’s gotten to the point where it’s simply assumed that Stiles will be Derek’s partner. Derek couldn’t be happier about this development because yeah, even though he’s still doing most of the work, he feels like Stiles and him are actually developing something just short of friendship.

Stiles even asked Derek to sit with him and his friends at lunch yesterday. Granted, Derek just kind of ate his lunch silently, offering up a smile or a short laugh when expected of him because he still wasn’t completely comfortable with all of Stiles’ friends, but that’s not the point. The point is that the hope that began to build within Derek after their first project wasn’t a fluke. Stiles is actually starting to like Derek; at least, that’s what Derek thinks. When he makes a joke Stiles always looks surprised at first but then quickly recovers and shoots something as equally sarcastic right back at him. Stiles appreciates his dry sense of humor whereas a lot of people can’t tell when he’s being serious or joking.

Derek also slowly begins to realize that Stiles is actually really fucking smart. Maybe chemistry isn’t his thing, obviously, but Derek is able to have really fantastic conversations with Stiles and Stiles doesn’t look at Derek like he has no idea what he’s talking about, like a lot of people do. He just talks back to Derek about whatever. He talks and he talks and Derek thinks he’ll never get tired of hearing that voice. He’ll never get tired of listening to what Stiles has to say because as long as he’s listening, as long as Stiles is talking to him, it means he’s learning more about Stiles and the more he learns, the harder he falls.

It makes him feel weightless.

 

 ♦ 

 

Stiles is over at Derek’s house and they just finished putting together the final touches of their project. Derek is currently setting up Mario Kart and hears himself let something a little too truthful escape him. “I like that we’re staying partners even though Harris has started to let us pick again.” He’s not looking at Stiles so he can’t see his reaction to that statement but he seems unfazed because he immediately answers.

“Yeah, dude. This partnership is perfect. You’re really fucking good at chemistry and I suck major balls at it, but I’m happy you find this to be a mutually beneficial relationship.”

Derek tenses. “What exactly do you mean by ‘mutually beneficial?’”

“Well, obviously you don’t continue to be partners with me because I’m a chemistry genius. You're partners with me because it’s helping with your popularity.”

Derek spins to look at Stiles so fast he thinks he hears his back crack. Does this mean that Stiles only invites Derek to sit with him at lunch because he feels like he has to? Is Stiles seriously only looking at this thing between them as some weird type of unspoken deal? Of course he is. Stiles is perfect, he's tall and toned and sarcastic and funny and that fucking laugh and Derek is, well, he's Derek. He was stupid to think for even a second that this was anything close to a budding friendship. Derek can feel this ripping him apart.

“What? It’s not a big deal, dude. The fact that you’re actually getting something out of this makes me feel less shitty about not helping with all of the work.”

“Right, yeah. The popularity boost has been great.” Derek is forcing himself to keep his cool but he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. He wants to scream. “Uh, you know what? I’m actually not feeling too good. Maybe we can hold off on the Mario Kart until next time. I’ll see you tomorrow in chemistry.”

Stiles doesn’t even look fazed. “Alright, see you tomorrow.”

Derek waits until he hears the front door close to bury his face in his pillow and yell and scream and shout until he feels his throat go dry.

 

 ♦ 

 

Erica meets Derek at his locker before homeroom and tilts her head like she’s analyzing him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Why must Erica know him so well? “Nothing’s wrong, Erica. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” He tries to walk around her but she grabs his arm.

“Derek Hale, we have been best friends since the second grade and if you think you can lie to me then you’re even dumber than I thought.”

Derek doesn’t feel like fighting the inevitable. “Stiles and me are partners for our chemistry project and –“

“Derek, you realize you got to _choose_ your partners this time, right? Derek?”

Derek ignores her interruption. “ _And…”_ He looks at her pointedly. “I actually thought we were becoming friends or something, I don’t know, it’s stupid. But last night he described our partnership or whatever as ‘mutually beneficial’ like I was agreeing to do all of the work for our projects for a fucking popularity boost. It’s dumb.”

Erica looks like she wants to punch through the metal lockers.

“I guess it’s better for him to think that than for him to be mocking my feelings, which would be _far_ worse.” Erica's the only one that he's ever told about his crush.

Erica looks like she’s stopped listening and her eyes are roaming the hallway. Her stare seems to land on whatever she was looking for because she starts stalking in the opposite direction with purpose.

“Erica? Where are you –“ He stops when he sees that she’s headed straight for Stiles who is currently completely unaware of his impending doom courtesy of Erica Reyes. Derek walks a little faster in an attempt to catch up with her and as he gets closer he hears Erica say, “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time someone took advantage of Derek.”

Stiles looks at Erica and the poor guy looks so fucking confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Derek takes pity on him and also doesn’t want this conversation to lead to Stiles finding out the real reason Derek continues to be his partner. “Erica, let it go.”

Apparently that’s not the right thing to say though because Stiles looks annoyed now. “Let _what_ go?”

Derek is beginning to realize that there’s no escaping this conversation so he just says, “There’s a reason why you keep picking me to be your partner, right?” And maybe he lets himself be a little angry because you know what, he really did think that Stiles was starting to actually like Derek. Was him playing Mario Kart and sharing sarcastic jokes just part of him doing what he thought he had to do in order for Derek to do all the work for their projects?

Stiles must be able to tell that Derek’s angry because he looks desperate when he blurts out, “But –“

Derek knows that whatever excuse that Stiles is about to make up is moot, though. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t care.” He walks away and tries to not let himself think about the fact that he may be completely saying goodbye to what Derek genuinely thought was at the very least, a tentative friendship.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles sees Derek walk away and he’s so fucking confused. He’s trying to figure out what the hell just happened when Erica begins walking away too. He rushes to catch up with her so he could attempt to figure out why Derek seemed so angry with him. “Derek thinks I’m an asshole. What did you say?” Stiles figures that Erica must have had something to do with it considering she’s the one that ran over to him in the first place.

Erica stops short and looks at him with a look that says _Are you really as dumb as you’re acting?_ Which, rude. “You told him it was a ‘mutually beneficial relationship.’ Your exact words.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. It is mutually beneficial, isn’t it? Stiles has never done better in chemistry and Derek has started to sit with the popular crowd at lunch.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. Stiles, Derek doesn’t make friends easily. He’s quiet and reluctant to talk to people because people don’t fucking get his personality sometimes and then the few people that he does let himself open up to, half the time are only using him to convince him to do their homework for them or some dumb shit. The fact that Derek was inviting you over, even if it was to just work on a fucking project, it means that he actually thought that you guys might be friends. Then you fucking go ahead and say straight to his face ‘I’m using you to get an A.”

Stiles is taken aback a bit. Erica obviously cares a lot about Derek and what she’s saying is making Stiles feel like shit. But, wait. “I didn’t say I was using him.”

“You might as well have. Derek doesn’t give a shit about being popular. So, the fact that you hinted that the only thing he was getting out of it was a popularity boost was a slap in the face.”

Stiles stares at her and she just shakes her head and walks away. Stiles is left alone to think about what the fuck just happened. He’s not a fucking jerk, okay? At least, not on purpose. Yeah, at the beginning maybe he was taking advantage of the fact that Derek was smart and nerdy enough to be willing to do all the work rather than risk splitting the work up, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t do the other half because he never really does. He just half asses pretty much all his classes, gets by with C’s and makes up for his lack of smarts on the lacrosse field. But, he’s started to like Derek. The dude is actually kind of funny once he lets himself loosen up a bit.

Stiles hadn’t meant what he said to be taken so seriously. He just figured that if Derek was willing to continue being his partner even though he continued to do minimal to no work, that Derek must have an ulterior motive. That motive, Stiles assumed, was the fact that he was getting more popular, the more he hung out with Stiles.

But, apparently Stiles is just fucking stupid as hell and Derek was happy enough with just making one friend. He doesn't give a shit whether or not people thought he was popular and honestly, Stiles is surprised he was able to convince himself that Derek would. Because Derek just seems like the type of person that doesn’t really care what other people think of him. Except apparently he cares what Stiles thinks. Because apparently Derek doesn’t let a lot of people see his humor because he’s shy and Stiles guesses he should have known that with the fact that he hardly knew who Derek was before they got partnered together, if he’s being honest with himself.

But Stiles likes Derek and he isn’t going to let Derek think that Stiles is taking advantage of him. So help him god, he will make Derek realize that he’s worth more than just being used for homework answers. He’s going to salvage what small friendship they’ve managed to form if it’s the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s now pretty sure that Stiles is asking him to come to the party because he’s interested in Erica. It’s better than being invited because Stiles pities him. Hey, at least he’s invited, right? An involuntary smile starts to pull across one side of his face as he looks down at the invitation in his hand. Erica will come, if Derek makes her. She owes him one, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/43948235144/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-3-conditional).

Stiles doesn’t have lacrosse practice after school because Coach has some type of doctor’s appointment having to do with the testicle he lost to exposure. Stiles makes sure to get his stuff ready quickly and wait outside the school doors so he can offer Derek a ride home. Derek walks outside pretty soon after the bell rings and Stiles is so fucking happy he didn’t decide to take a piss before waiting out here because he definitely would’ve missed Derek.

“Derek!”

Derek stops and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow and damn, that kid has some crazy fucking eyebrows. Derek is still looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Stiles has to remember that’s Derek’s way of saying, “What?”

Stiles jogs the distance between them and begins to ramble. “Listen, dude. I know you think I’m just using you or whatever to get good grades on projects.” Derek flinches and Stiles powers through. “That’s not true though. I just figured the only reason you continued to be partners with me was for popularity but I forgot about the fact that you don’t give a shit about that stuff and clearly I’m just a dumbass that knows nothing about anything and so I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I wasn’t just using you, dude.”

“Okay…” Derek looks simultaneously confused at Stiles’ outburst and happy about it.

Stiles points over his shoulder to his Jeep. “Want a ride home?”

“Well, uh, didn’t you say that driving – that driving to my house was a bitch?”

“That was because I didn’t know how to get there that time. Every time since then has been no problem. Just let me give you a ride home, dude.”

Derek shrugs and begins walking to the Jeep and Stiles counts this as a victory.

 

 ♦ 

 

Stiles pulls up in front of Derek’s house and starts digging through his backpack in the backseat for the invitation to his birthday party. His dad insisted on handing out actual store bought invitations – _“Come on, son. Why not? Your mom used to love finding the most ridiculous invitations for your birthday parties as a kid. It became a game from one year to the next. She always tried to find a more ridiculous invitation than the preceding year.”_ – and since Stiles could never resist anything when his dad actually brought up his mom, which was so rare since her death that Stiles can probably count the times she’s been mentioned in a happy, memorable way on two hands, he went and bought the most insane invitations he could find.

He finally grabs a hold of it and hands it to Derek. “Here, this is an invitation to my party on Saturday.”

Derek looks so fucking surprised that it honestly makes Stiles heart clench. “This is for…me?”

And because Stiles can never have a nice moment with anyone he says, “It’s a birthday invite, not a promise ring.”

Derek turns away from Stiles and furrows his eyebrows and Stiles feels a little bit like shit. “Um, I never said…”

“Dude, it’s not like you had plans.” Why is Stiles being a jerk? Why does he always resort to jerk status when he’s attempting to do something nice? He’s not a fucking jerk, he swears. Why does he always act like one?

“I don’t – I haven’t. You don’t have to pity invite me.”

Oh, god. Now Stiles just needs this conversation to be over because he just got done explaining to Derek that he wasn’t using him and now Derek thinks he’s getting invited to Stiles’ party out of fucking pity. “Don’t have an aneurysm. Just come. Bring Erica, if you want.” There, that’ll do it. By Stiles telling Derek to bring his girlfriend, it’s showing that Stiles isn’t only inviting him out of pity. It shows that he wants Derek to feel comfortable there, right? Right.

Derek just looks sad and Stiles is wondering where the fuck he went wrong. “I’ll ask if she’s free.”

Derek gets out of the car and Stiles drives away wondering what he can do differently next time he talks to Derek to show that he actually wants to be friends with him.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦ 

 

Derek’s now pretty sure that Stiles is asking him to come to the party because he’s interested in Erica. It’s better than being invited because Stiles pities him. Hey, at least he’s invited, right? An involuntary smile starts to pull across one side of his face as he looks down at the invitation in his hand. Erica will come, if Derek makes her. She owes him one, anyway.

 

 ♦ 

 

Laura is driving them to the party and she’s being incredibly annoying, as per usual. Obnoxious is Laura’s default personality trait. Sadly, it isn’t Derek’s favorite.

Laura looks over at him and laughs. “Little bro, you don’t have anything stuck in your teeth!” Another laugh escapes her as if she’s so amused she can’t even attempt to rein it in. “You’ve looked in the car mirror at least three times since we’ve left the house. You’ve eaten nothing since the first time you looked in the mirror. It’s logistically impossible for you to have gotten anything in your teeth between then and now.” She shakes her head and laughs at him again.

“Shut up, Laura.” It’s weak, and it just makes Laura laugh harder. What did Derek do in a past life to deserve Laura as a sister? Get his entire family burned alive? Kill his uncle? It must’ve been something awful.

As Derek’s mind wanders into what other terrible things he could’ve done in his past life, they pull up to Erica’s house. Laura honks the horn and Erica struts to the car. Erica’s default walk is a strut. She claims that she can’t help it. _Derek, I’m just so fierce that my body won’t let me walk in any other way than a strut._

When she closes the car door behind her she throws her head back and laughs. “Derek, you did _not_ buy him a present. Please tell me that’s not a present for Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek whips his head around to look her in the eye. “People don’t bring gifts to these things anymore? Why didn’t you say anything!”

Erica and Laura both start laughing at him and Derek would punch them both in the face if he wasn’t a gentleman and knew that punching girls was a bad thing. Also, Derek is reluctant to admit that they can both probably take him in a fight. However, he’s going to continue to blame his hesitance on the fact that he’s a gentleman. He needs it for his ego.

“Der, maybe you’ll get locked up with Stiles in a closet. They still play that at birthday parties, right?” Laura quips.

Derek feels himself turning red and tries his hardest to keep his cool but can’t help his immediate retort. “I don’t want an excuse to make out with Stiles!”

“Oh, Derek.” Erica and Laura say at the same time as they both shoot him simpering fond looks. Which, not fair. Erica knows how Derek feels and she knows that Derek doesn’t really want that broadcasted so why is she acting as though Laura is in the know? Also, Laura knows nothing! (Except for how she somehow knows everything).

Derek decides to ignore their looks and resorts to staring out the window until they get to the party.

 

 ♦ 

 

As soon as Derek gets to the party, he gives Stiles the present he got him. Fuck Erica, he already bought the damn thing and he owns it already. Stiles opens up the Mario Kart video game and smiles hugely. He says, "Thanks, dude!" and gives Derek a cup of beer.

Later on, Derek is sitting on the couch sipping warm beer from a red cup and bobbing his head to the not too loud music – _“My dad’s_ the sheriff _, guys. Old lady Mildred will definitely have something to say when he gets back from his trip if we’re too loud.”_ – and admits to himself that he probably won’t see Erica until they leave. Erica found Boyd as soon as they got here and pretty much threw herself at him. Derek wonders if Boyd knows what he’s in for but is also equally as happy that Erica finally found someone that she’s willing to have an actual relationship with.

Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend, comes up to Derek and asks him if he wants to be his partner for beer pong. Apparently, Stiles needed a break. Derek decided to throw caution to the wind and said yes. Him and Scott ended up winning the game against Jackson and Danny. Jackson looked murderous but Danny just looked him over with a smirk that said, “I’m impressed.” When Danny’s eyes lingered, he couldn’t help the heat rising in his cheeks. Is Derek a twelve-year-old girl? Why the fuck does he keep blushing? He’s blaming this one on the alcohol. He shakes his head to try and clear it and walks back to the couch.

As he’s sipping the beer from his solo cup, he lets his eyes roam around the room and once they finally find their target, his stare doesn’t waver. He watches as Stiles goes over to Lydia and puts his hand on the counter next to where she’s leaning. Lydia looks up at him and as soon as he opens his mouth to talk, Jackson the Jackass is there, taking Lydia’s hand and dragging her away. Lydia doesn’t even spare Stiles an apologetic look. Stiles shrugs and pretends it doesn’t faze him as he walks to the area where everyone is dancing.

Stiles is definitely feeling good on the alcohol, Derek thinks, because he throws his arms above his head and starts moving his hips in rhythm with the music. Stiles is dancing alone but he doesn’t seem to care and Derek doesn’t either. Derek continues watching as Stiles bends over and lets his ass shake back and forth before Scott runs over and slaps it. Stiles jumps up and Derek wants to rip Scott’s throat out…with his teeth for forcing Stiles to stop dancing. Scott just cracks up and walks away to go find Allison, Derek guesses. Stiles shakes his head and then turns around. His eyes connect with Derek and a big grin breaks across his face as he starts to walk over.

He plops onto the couch next to Derek and points toward where everyone’s dancing. “Dude, you realize your girl is all over Boyd, right?”

Derek looks to exactly where Stiles is pointing and sees Erica shoving her ass against Boyd’s crotch. He feels himself smile at how Erica literally doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks. His head is slow from the alcohol and suddenly he remembers that he’s having a conversation. “What? Erica? Erica has been my best friend since second grade! We’re not together. She’s like a sister to me.” Well, except for that one time in seventh grade when they kissed. They just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Derek forces himself back to the real issue at hand. “Also, I’m gay.” Derek isn’t in the closet, not really. His family knows and Erica knows. Anybody that he actually talks to, knows. He just doesn’t talk to a lot of people.

Stiles looks genuinely shocked and Derek is terrified that Stiles is going to say something dumb enough to make Derek hate him. _Please don’t be homophobic, please don’t be homophobic._

“Oh shit, dude. I had no fucking idea. That’s cool, though. I just figured you and her were together because she seems to care about you a lot, I don’t know. But yeah, gay. You’re gay. Huh.” Stiles looks away from Derek for a second and looks like he’s giving himself a pep talk.

After about thirty seconds of Stiles whispering to himself, Derek relents. He puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and says, “Stiles?”

Stiles looks over at Derek’s hand on his shoulder then at Derek, before seeming to come to a decision. He leans in a little closer to Derek and says really quietly, so quietly that no one at the party would have any chance of hearing him, “I think I’m bisexual. Like, into dudes as well as girls. Like bisexual, you know? But, I’m, uh, I’m not, you know, _out._ So, yeah. You’re the first person I’ve told. It just seems like such a weird conversation to have with people.”

Derek has about a thousand emotions running through him once Stiles backs away after he’s finished talking. Hope is the strongest but before he can think about the fact that his chances with Stiles have just skyrocketed, he needs to actually respond to Stiles. If Derek is really the first person he’s told, he’s probably feeling somewhat vulnerable right now.

Derek opens his mouth to speak and Stiles cuts him off. “Do you find me attractive?”

“I – what?”

“It’s just – I’ve asked Danny before and he – he never answers so…”

Stiles is waiting for an answer to his question. He wants to know if Derek finds him attractive. He wants to know if the person that uses Stiles as his go to picture in his mind when masturbating finds him attractive. Derek starts thinking about last week when he masturbated to Stiles pounding him into the mattress and feels his dick begin to get interested. Derek forces his voice to stay steady because while he’s having these thoughts, a nervous Stiles is waiting for an answer. “Yeah, Stiles. I find you attractive.”

And then there’s that fucking smile. That smile that makes Derek melt into goo. That smile that Derek promised himself he’d do anything to see over and over again. That smile that always makes Derek’s face break into a grin in return. Stiles looks at Derek like Derek just gave him the courage to go to the fucking moon. “Cool,” he says.

They spend the rest of Stiles’ birthday party talking and drunkenly sharing secrets and Derek tells Stiles out loud about the time that he and Erica had kissed and Stiles responds with the story of how he and Scott were each other’s first kiss and Derek bursts out laughing and Stiles just pauses his story and stares at Derek with a small, almost secret smile on his face, that Derek likes to think is just for him, a smile that Stiles won’t share with anyone else.

Not until Derek’s phone vibrates in his pocket with a text from Laura to _come the fuck outside_ does Derek realize that his hand never left Stiles’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and Beacon Hills High is having a fundraiser. Lydia’s party was on Friday so most of the hives have cleared up from Derek’s skin and he’s incredibly excited to go to the fundraiser. Stiles is working at a Kissing Booth and Derek is nothing if not supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/45088811179/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-4-stiles-is).

Ever since Stiles’ birthday party everything has been going great between him and Derek. Stiles is as happy as a clam (what does that even mean?) because he’s pretty sure that he’s finally convinced Derek that he isn’t just using him to get good grades on projects. Stiles begins wondering why the fuck he finds it so important for Derek to know that he actually wants to be friends with him. Maybe it’s just because Derek doesn’t have that many friends and the fact that he sought Stiles out even though he’s so fucking shy makes Stiles feel obligated to let Derek know that choosing Stiles as a friend wasn’t a mistake? Stiles isn’t going to think too much into it.

The fact that Derek was the first person that Stiles came out to must have sealed that deal of the friendship in Derek’s mind because he’s been nothing but relaxed around Stiles this past week. Usually when they hang out Derek starts off nervous and stammers over his words before finally settling into something close to comfort where he could shoot sarcastic jokes back and forth with Stiles. Stiles can’t remember the last time he heard Derek stumble his words in front of him and he’s so fucking glad.

Stiles walks into chemistry and sits next to Derek. As soon as he sits down, Derek looks over to him and smiles. God, Derek has a really fucking great smile. Stiles remembers at his birthday after he told Derek the story about him and Scott kissing that Derek laughed harder than Stiles had ever seen. It stopped Stiles short because Derek just has a fucking face that is made to be constantly smiling or laughing. When Derek’s smiling, anyone around him is guaranteed to be smiling too.

“Dude, Lydia’s birthday party is this weekend. Even though the strawberry blonde goddess didn’t invite me personally, it’s pretty much known that the entire lacrosse team is invited so I’ll be there. I already bought a bunch of things from Macy’s to give her because I didn’t know which one was best. I’ll have to ask Allison what she thinks. Anyway, yeah. You in?”

Derek starts rolling his pen back and forth between his hands and it’s the first time Stiles has seen him nervous in the past week and it’s making him angry. “Well, uh. I wasn’t invited, you know? I’m not on the lacrosse team and I’ve never spoken a word to her, so…”

Stiles shakes his head because Derek being nervous about this is incredibly unnecessary. “Derek, I’m inviting you. You’re invited by association since you’re friends with someone on the lacrosse team. It’s cool, I swear.”

Derek still looks like he isn’t sure about the whole idea, but he ends up saying, “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there.”

Stiles pats him on the shoulder and turns to face Harris who just started babbling about something that probably only Derek understands.

 

 ♦ 

 

Stiles is swimming in Lydia’s pool and having a fantastic time playing chicken with Scott, Allison, and Isaac. Yes, Stiles is on Isaac’s shoulders. Yes, Allison and Scott beat them three times in a row. Moving on. As his head surfaces the water he sees Derek walk in through the back gate. He tells his friends that he’ll be right back and hops out of the pool to go meet Derek.

“Derek, hey! You made it!”

Derek’s head snaps up to his face and Stiles thinks he sees him blushing but it’s probably just the lights Lydia put up. “Uh, yeah. Hi, Stiles. I didn’t – I didn’t realize this was a pool party.”

“Eh, it isn’t really. Not everyone’s swimming and I think that I’ve had enough of the pool. My fingers are turning wrinkly. Here, come on. Let’s get you a drink.”

Derek follows Stiles over to the pool before they go get drinks. “Hey, assholes! You want anything to drink?”

“Get me a beer!” Isaac and Scott shout out at the same time Allison says, “Just a water, Stiles. I’m driving these kids home.” Scott and Isaac dunk her into the water and she surfaces giggling.

Stiles steps in front of Derek who’s standing by the edge of the pool and starts to say, “What do you want to –“ when he’s cut off by a body pushing into him. He puts his arms up to try and balance himself but accidently ends up pushing Derek. Derek has a look of pure fear in his eyes and Stiles tries to grab his arm but is too late because Derek has fallen into the pool. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles starts muttering to himself as he reaches in the pool to pull Derek out. Once he grabs a hold of Derek’s arm he tugs him up and out of the pool.

“Dude, I am so fucking sorry. Some dumbass just bumped into me. Here, let me get you a towel.” Derek doesn’t even look like he can hear him though because he seems to be panicking. Stiles runs over to get his towel from the chair it’s draped over and sees Jackson and a few other dumbasses laughing at Derek. “Shut the fuck up, Jackson.” Jackson just glares at Stiles as he runs back over to Derek. Derek’s face seems to have red blotches all over it and Stiles is about to ask what’s wrong when Derek says, “I’m – I’m allergic. I’m allergic to chlorine.”

Stiles starts to panic as he wraps his towel around Derek’s shoulders. “Fuck, dude. Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Derek immediately starts shaking his head and begins walking to an area where not as many people are staring at him. Stiles follows him. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and curses. “My phone won’t turn on. Listen, it’s not that bad. I just break out into hives. Can you do me a favor and call my sister for me? I need to go home and take care of this.”

Stiles goes over and gets his phone before returning to Derek. “What’s the number?”

Derek hesitates before saying, “On second thought, I’ll just call her.” He takes Stiles phone and has a quick conversation before handing it back. “She hasn’t even gotten home yet from when she dropped me off, so she’s turning around to get me now. I’m going to go wait out front.”

“I’m so fucking sorry, dude. I had no idea you were allergic.” Even if he knew, he couldn’t have stopped that person from bumping into him, but that’s beside the point. “I’ll wait with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I want to.”

Derek gives him a lopsided smile but the hives that are forming up his neck look pretty fucking bad, if Stiles is being honest. Within three minutes Derek’s sister is in front of Lydia’s house and staring at Stiles as if she could murder him from a glare alone. With that glare, Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if he keeled over and died right on the spot. He apologizes to Derek again before saying goodbye and Derek just says, “It’s fine, really. You didn’t know,” before getting into the car.

Stiles doesn’t feel much like partying anymore.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦ 

 

“What. The. Fuck. Der?” Laura looks murderous as she starts driving faster than Derek’s comfortable with after picking him up from Lydia’s.

Derek tries to figure out how to word this so Laura doesn’t end up killing Stiles. Overprotective is an understatement when it comes to Laura. “Stiles didn’t know I was allergic to chlorine. We were standing by the pool and he probably – he probably just thought it would be, I don’t know, funny? To push me into the pool.” Laura whips her head around at Derek and stares at him in disbelief.

“You cannot be defending him, Der. No way. What if you weren’t just mildly allergic? What if, I don’t know, you couldn’t fucking _swim_? You would’ve died!”

Derek rolls his eyes because this is overdramatic, even for Laura. “It’s not a big deal, Laura. He didn’t know.”

Laura seems to calm down some and starts to speak too gently for Derek’s taste. “Listen, Der. Stiles is – he’s on the lacrosse team, right?” Derek nods. “Guys like that aren’t always the nicest people. It’s possible that he pushed you in the pool to – to embarrass you.” She says the last words so quietly that Derek has to strain his ears to hear her and he’s pissed.

“Stiles did _not_ push me into the pool to _embarrass_ me, Laura! We’re friends, okay? He did it because he was messing around and thought it would be funny. He even gave me his towel to dry off with!” And he looked so fucking concerned too, a look that Derek never thought would be directed at him coming from Stiles. Even with the hives breaking out all over him, he felt on top of the goddamn world when Stiles looked at him like that.

“Derek –“

“Drop it, Laur.” Derek turns to look out the window and for once in his life, Laura actually listens to Derek’s demand.

 

 ♦ 

 

It’s Sunday and Beacon Hills High is having a fundraiser. Lydia’s party was on Friday so most of the hives have cleared up from Derek’s skin and he’s incredibly excited to go to the fundraiser. Stiles is working at a Kissing Booth and Derek is nothing if not supportive.

Derek brushes his teeth three times and then starts for his front door. He figures he can take the bus to the fundraiser. Anything beats asking Laura for a ride – she was being annoyingly protective these past couple days, telling him to stop talking to Stiles and a bunch of other bullshit that Derek was choosing to ignore. Also, Laura isn’t home which is perfect.

When Derek arrives at the fundraiser he looks around until he spots the Kissing Booth. It doesn’t look too crowded, so he figures now is as good a time as any. When he takes a step towards it, he hears in a voice eerily similar to his older sister’s, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Derek curses himself for forgetting that Laura was going to be running a self-defense booth at the fundraiser today and goes for a reassuring smile. “I told Stiles I’d support him.”

“How noble.” She says it in a voice that screams, _I can see right through you, baby bro_ and Derek cringes.

“It’s not like that.” Laura scoffs and Derek forces himself to continue. “He’s not very popular so I was thinking –“

Laura cuts him off and says, “that you’d save him with your lips?” Derek rolls his eyes even as that godforsaken blush starts rising in his cheeks. This blush is almost as bad as when he saw Stiles all wet from the pool and couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. “Stiles isn’t above public humiliation, a $20 donation won’t save you from that.” Laura just looks at him when Derek starts to argue and Derek decides to let the words die in his throat. “Come on, let’s go. You can buy your favorite sister a turkey leg and funnel cake.”

“You’re the one with an actual job.” Derek follows her to the food table, anyway. He figures he can catch Stiles later on, when Laura goes back to the self-defense booth. Derek just wants to help the lacrosse team out, he _swears._ BHHS pride, support the fundraisers and all that.

 

 ♦ 

 

When Laura has no choice but to go back to her booth, Derek makes a beeline for the bathroom to check his teeth before going over to the Kissing Booth. He deems his teeth clean and his breath smells a bit like turkey but it’s acceptable. He leaves that bathroom and steels himself as he walks over to the Kissing Booth.

Once he gets there, Stiles catches his eye and waves at him. Derek smiles and then wonders how Stiles simply waving at him can make him so happy. He doesn’t smile around anyone as much as he smiles around Stiles.

“Derek! How are you feeling after Friday? I was really worried about you, dude. I tried to track down the dude that pushed me so I could kill him but I have no idea who it was.”

“I’m fine, most of the hives are gone.” Then Derek backtracks to what Stiles just said. “Wait, someone pushed _you?_ ”

Stiles looks confused. “Yeah, someone pushed into me when I was talking to you and when I tried to get my balance I accidently pushed you in.” Stiles pauses and a look of pure hurt crosses his features. “Wait, did you – did you think I pushed you into the pool?”

Derek shrugs and says, “Yeah, but not like in a malicious way or whatever. I just figured you thought it’d be funny. I didn’t think you were trying to be mean or anything.”

“Dude, pushing a fully clothed person into the pool isn’t funny. No fucking wonder your sister looked like she wanted to kill me. God, she probably thinks I’m a total jerk.”

Derek tries to put on a convincing face. “No, she doesn’t.”

Stiles just raises his eyebrows at him and Derek laughs. “Anyway, I’ve been kissing people all damn day. A surprising amount of people got into my line. I figured everyone would get in Jackson’s line but it was actually pretty even. Jackson looked constipated when at one point there was no one in his line and Scott and I both had people in ours. Danny got all the dudes though. They probably went to him because they knew he wouldn’t mind kissing guys. Considering he’s gay, which makes sense. Also, who can resist those dimples?” Stiles looks wistfully over at Danny. “We’re probably going to be closing up soon though. I didn’t think I’d ever say this, but I’m sick of kissing people.” Stiles laughs and Derek tries to cover his look of disappointment.

“You don’t have time for one more kiss?” Derek holds up the bill in his hand. “It’s for a good cause.” Derek is trying really fucking hard to keep his voice steady even though he’s so nervous, he thinks he’s about to burst.

Stiles eyes widen. “You sure you don’t, uh, want to go over to Danny?”

Oh, no. This was a bad idea. Derek does his best to cover his embarrassment. “Uh, no. I mean, if you’re uncomfortable kissing a guy, that’s, uh, that’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward position. I didn’t think.” Derek’s avoiding eye contact.

Stiles grabs the arm that’s putting the money back in his pocket. He looks resolved. “No, wait. Yeah, I’ve got time for one more kiss.”

Derek fights to keep his smile at bay. “You sure?”

“Yeah, dude. Of course, now fork over the cash.”

Derek hands him the money and Stiles puts it in the jar. “So…”

Stiles laughs nervously and licks his lips. Derek’s eyes track the movement. He decides to just go for it. He grabs the back of Stiles neck and their lips smash together. Stiles lets out a noise of surprise but quickly recovers and begins kissing back. He lets his mouth fall open slightly and Derek takes the chance to let his tongue slide over Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles squeezes Derek’s forearm and Derek questions if maybe this isn’t exactly what a Kissing Booth kiss entails but he doesn’t spend long on that thought because he’s kissing Stiles. Stiles’ mouth is on his mouth and Stiles just let his teeth sink into his lip and Derek fights hard against a moan because he fucking knew Stiles would be a biter. Derek’s absolutely okay with that though because he’s a biter too. Derek’s hand finds purchase in Stiles’ hair and he tugs it a little as he angles Stiles’ head differently so his tongue can go slightly deeper in Stiles’ open mouth.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat. Stiles and Derek both ignore it and Stiles’ tongue starts drawing patterns on his own. “Derek!” Stiles and Derek break apart hastily and Derek turns to see Laura staring at him with her arms folded across her chest. “We’re leaving.”

Derek turns back to Stiles and Stiles has a blush running all the way down his neck. Derek wants to see just how far that blush travels. Laura grabs his shoulder and pushes him ahead of her.

“See you at school tomorrow, Derek! Thanks for supporting Beacon Hills High School’s lacrosse team!” Derek waves goodbye to him.

In the car, Laura is ranting about how Derek needs to listen to her and how Derek is dumb or something. Derek has no idea because he's too busy letting his fingers brush across his mouth. He feels the ghost of Stiles’ lips on his and he can’t help the feeling of pure happiness coursing through him. He wonders when he'll get to kiss Stiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/45517363548/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-5-derek-already).

So, that happened. Stiles is still trying to clear his head. Derek was the first guy that he’s ever kissed and it definitely cleared up any doubt that he may have had about being bisexual. Is Derek just an incredibly good kisser or do all guys have an innate kissing ability that they’re simply born with? Because he’s kissed a lot of girls today and not one of them kissed him like that. Stiles is almost grateful for Laura showing up because he had begun to feel his dick harden in his jeans and he wasn’t exactly looking to get arrested for public indecency.

Stiles turns his head to see Scott, Jackson, and Danny gaping at him. The rest of the lacrosse team (including Isaac and Boyd) had all begun packing up the stuff they had since they were actually closing the Kissing Booth.

“What?” Stiles asks as if this is just a normal moment that they’re having. It’s just a normal day. Stiles makes out with guys in public all the time. No big deal, nothing to see here.

Scott sputters. “Did – I – What?!”

“You’re going to have to be clearer with whatever question you’re trying to ask there, Scotty boy. I know you pretty well but even I can’t read your mind.”

“I think he’s trying to ask what the hell that was? You sucking face with Derek Hale?” Jackson has schooled his expression into the default _I care about nothing and no one and I don’t deserve to have a strawberry blonde goddess in love with me because I’m an asshole._ Okay, maybe Stiles is a little bitter and possibly got a little carried away with that description of Jackson’s facial expression. It was more _I have better things to do than listen to Stiles talk._

Stiles deflects, he’s good at that. “Hmm, Jackson. I don’t know if you realize this, but we’re running a Kissing Booth. Derek donated money to the cause, so I kissed him. Just like we’ve all been doing this entire day. Do you remember or are you just dumb?”

Jackson’s eyes flare angrily but Danny cuts off whatever empty threats he was about to spew out and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. “Stilinski, you were kissing him like you were starved and he was the only plate of food for miles.”

Stiles forces himself to stay calm, cool, and collected – three adjectives that have never been used to describe him in his life. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Danny raises his other eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. He was a really good kisser. Definitely the best kisser of the day and it was a nice change from the thirteen-year-olds that were licking my face.”

Jackson looks bored but says, “You realize you were kissing a dude, right?”

Stiles lets himself get a bit angry and just blurts out, “Yeah, Jackson. I have fucking eyes. Also, I’m bisexual.”

Jackson’s indifferent mask cracks slightly, Danny smirks at him, and Scott looks like his eyes are about to bug out of his head.

Stiles thinks that reveal went pretty well.

 

 ♦ 

 

Stiles gets home later that night and decides to come out to his dad because Jackson being Jackson, it’s bound to be common knowledge soon enough and Stiles would prefer if his dad heard it from him. He’s 99.9% sure his dad will be cool with it and he’s not disappointed.

They’re sitting at dinner and Stiles puts down his fork before saying, “Uh, dad? There’s something I need to tell you.”

His dad slowly raises his eyes to meet Stiles and he looks scared. “What did you do, son?”

“No, no. I didn’t _do_ anything! I just wanted to let you know that I’m, you know…” Stiles voice trails off. Why can’t he just spit it out? He spares a thought to wonder how Derek came out to his parents and if he felt as awkward as Stiles does.

“You’re…?”

Stiles straightens his back and tilts his chin up in a show of confidence. “I’m bisexual.”

His dad exhales and shakes his head with a smile. “You scared me there for a second. You should know that I’ll love you no matter what, son. Whether you’re with a girl or a guy. It doesn’t matter to me. As long as you’re a decent person, that’s all I care about.”

Stiles beams. He loves his dad.

 

 ♦  

 ♦ 

 

Derek is laying awake in bed the Friday night after The Kiss. He’s having trouble falling asleep because his mind won’t stop racing. This past week at school has been fine, really. It’s just, nothing changed. Derek doesn’t know what he expected. For Stiles to see fireworks when kissing Derek and realize Derek is ten times better for him than Lydia Martin will ever be? He doesn’t know but he assumes it’s better than Stiles acting all cagey and regretful that he let Derek kiss him. He’ll take what he can get.

When he walked into History on Monday, Danny was smirking at him knowingly and very obviously letting his eyes travel down Derek’s body and back up. Derek squirmed under the attention and quickly looked away. He had no idea what Danny’s sudden interest in him was about but even though Danny’s dimples are objectively irresistible, Derek has eyes strictly for Stiles at the moment.

He went and sat next to Erica and told her that he kissed Stiles. She smiled at him and punched him in the arm – _“That’s great, Der! You finally grew some balls, I knew you had it in you. I don’t associate with chickens”_ – before hearing that Derek actually paid for the kiss. Her smile promptly faded and was replaced by a look of utter disappointment.

It’s just, Derek doesn’t want to throw himself at Stiles until he gets some idea of Stiles maybe, possibly liking him back. He’s happy with where they’re at as friends. Hopefully the more Stiles gets to know Derek, the more he’ll like him. Derek isn’t in a rush, even if The Kiss gave him a renewed longing for Stiles that he hadn’t had before.

His cell phone ringing interrupts his thoughts. He looks over at the clock to see that it’s 4AM and wonders who the fuck is calling him at this hour. He reaches over and picks it up and when he sees it’s Stiles he almost drops his phone in his haste to answer.

“Hello? Stiles?”

“Derek! What’s up, dude?”

“I don’t know Stiles, you tell me. It’s 4AM and you just called me.”

“Oh yeah, uh, about that.” Stiles words are slurred and Derek assumes he’s been drinking. “I’m kind of in dire need of a ride, man. I’ve been walking around aimlessly for a while now but yeah it’s probably time for me to head home and I honestly don’t know if I’d make the walk.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the park down the street from school.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Stay where you are.” Derek hangs up the phone and has already got his shoes on. He’s tiptoeing down the stairs so he doesn’t wake up his parents and quietly grabs the keys to his mom’s car in the kitchen. Hopefully he gets back in time before anyone notices that he’s gone.

 

 ♦ 

 

Derek arrives at the park and sees Stiles laying on the grass staring up at the sky. There’s an empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to him.

“Stiles?”

“Derek! Come on, man. Have a seat!” Derek sits down next to Stiles and is immediately greeted with Stiles saying, “You’re kind of judge-y sometimes.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You have this judgmental beaver face because of your teeth.”

Derek feigns offence. “I’m going to go now.”

“No, don’t! Your teeth are really cute, dude.” Derek feels himself smile which quickly fades when Stiles says, “Lydia’s back with Jackson.”

Derek makes the connection that this is obviously why Stiles is drunk out of his mind. “Okay.”

“But I bought her a flatscreen!"

He sounds so indignant that Derek can’t help but laugh. “That monster.”

“Shut up. One day you will find your “Lydia Martin” and do stupid stuff like –“

“like sneak out at 4AM to bring their drunk ass home?”

Stiles just laughs and has no idea how serious Derek is because Derek has found his “Lydia Martin” and Stiles definitely doesn’t know that it’s him. They’re quiet for a moment but the silence doesn’t last long. With Stiles, it never does.

“It’s just that I’m so fucking _sick_ of it, Derek. Jackson is a total douchebag and I’m only ever good to Lydia and yet still she just goes back to him time and time again. I don’t get it, dude. It doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

“I guess you just can’t help who you love and sadly for Lydia, she loves Satan. You don’t deserve to be rejected like that though, Stiles. Why not just move on from her?”

Stiles stares up at Derek and says, “Like you said, you can’t help who you love.” Derek winces at the implication. Stiles can’t possibly _love_ Lydia, right? “But I don’t know, I’m thinking maybe you’re right. It’s time to move the fuck on.”

Derek internally fist pumps but then realizes maybe now isn’t the time for that because he shouldn’t be happy over Stiles’ heartbreak, right? Right.

Stiles takes him from his thoughts again. “I came out to my dad. And to Scott and to Danny and to fucking _Jackson –_ it was actually kind of his fault I did it, actually. But I’m happy that I did it. It’s, you know, common knowledge now.”

Derek smiles down at Stiles. “That’s great.”

“Yeah, everyone’s been really cool about it. I guess I mostly expected that but it’s still nice, you know?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles looks back at Derek and Derek’s pretty sure his eyes linger on his lips. “You’re a really good kisser.” Derek’s eyes pop out of their sockets and his heart starts hammering in his chest. Before he can reply, Stiles is standing up and saying, “We should probably go now.”

Derek collects himself and walks over to the car. Stiles drifts to sleep on the ride to his house and Derek nudges him awake once he pulls in front of the driveway. “You’re home.”

Stiles wipes at his eyes and yawns and the word “adorable” pops into Derek’s mind. “Thanks for picking me up, dude. I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

Derek makes sure Stiles gets in and then heads home. He starts thinking about what Stiles said. He told Derek he was a good kisser – Derek smiles at the memory – and he said he was going to try moving on from Lydia. It’s possible Derek won’t have to wait so long for Stiles, after all. Maybe he should start saving up for a flat screen. It’d be symbolic.

 

 ♦ 

 

He gets home and back into his bedroom without waking up anyone and thinks he might just be the luckiest person ever. He throws himself onto the bed and is asleep before his head hits the pillow. It’s the first time he’s been able to fall right to sleep in a week.

He dreams of wide, honey brown eyes and cupid’s bow lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re doing peer editing, again. Does the teacher not realize what her job is? Kate’s paper lands in front of him and he feels his glare intensify as he’s reading it. Kate stole his topic. All of the comparisons that Derek used, Kate also used. Derek’s pretty sure she hadn’t even written about War of the Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/46435661731/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-6-1-impress).

Stiles is also in Derek’s English class, but they don’t talk as much in that class because Scott and Stiles sit next to each other. Mrs. Baxter assigned a final term paper on any book that the students wanted. Derek wasn’t really happy about this because when left with such an open ended assignment, he finds it difficult to choose. He prefers direction; that way he doesn’t spend half the time he could be writing the actual paper on trying to decide what to choose for a topic.

After she assigned the paper and Derek had complained and complained about how annoyed he was, he heard Stiles talking to Scott about what he was going to write about. Derek’s ears perked up and he heard Stiles say _War of the Worlds._ Now, there’s three perfectly good reasons for Derek to also conveniently choose that topic.

1) Orson Welles is actually really fucking awesome. Oh, and Laura wrote about it in college! Derek could peak at her bibliography.

2) The most obvious reason, Stiles picked _War of the Worlds_ as well.

3) He and Stiles can watch the movie after and compare the differences between visual and auditory experiences. Possibly make fun of Tom Cruise a little?

Derek’s pretty sure that his latest plan is nothing short of perfect and he’s suddenly incredibly excited to write this paper.

 

 ♦ 

 

The classes first rough draft was due a week from the day Baxter assigned the paper. She suggested they do peer editing. Derek is ecstatic. No, really, he is. He loves people that are his age and have absolutely no education on how to edit someone else’s essays giving him tips. It’s a fantastic idea.

Cutting through his sarcastic thoughts, a smaller part of his brain tells him that this really is perfect because he can watch Stiles' face as he reads Derek’s paper and gauge his reaction. Baxter tells the students to pass around the papers at random and stop after three papers have passed you. Derek ends up getting some random person’s paper. She wrote about _Harry Potter_ though, so Derek is hoping it’s good.

Derek notices that Kate got his paper and he’s livid because he really fucking hates that bitch. She’s butthurt because Derek denied her when she asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance last year. Ever since, she’s done her best to make Derek’s life a living hell. Derek tries not to let it affect him but sometimes she pushes too far.

After about five minutes pass, Baxter tells them to pass the papers again. Derek ends up with Scott’s. He wrote his on _Call of the Wild_ , and Derek’s pretty impressed. He turns to look at Stiles and notices that he has Derek’s paper. Derek watches as Stiles reads it and sees Stiles smile a couple of times, raise his eyebrows even more, but when it’s time to pass papers again, Stiles doesn’t seem to have written anything down. Derek frowns; maybe his idea isn’t as perfect as he thought.

 

 ♦ 

 

The next day, the students had to bring in a second rough draft based on the comments they got on their paper from the day prior. Kate pretty much butchered his paper and wrote that he should _just pick another topic, dumbass. this is pathetic._ Luckily, Derek couldn’t give two shits what the hell Kate Argent has to say about his paper.

They’re doing peer editing, _again._ Does the teacher not realize what her job is? Kate’s paper lands in front of him and he feels his glare intensify as he’s reading it. Kate stole his topic. All of the comparisons that Derek used, Kate also used. Derek’s pretty sure she hadn’t even written about _War of the Worlds._ She completely changed what book she was doing and must’ve written a whole new paper. Derek is livid. He’s so pissed, he feels like he could punch Kate in the goddamn face. As it is, he looks up to give her his best glower and finds that she’s already looking at him, sneering.

It’s time to pass the papers again and Derek sees that Kate’s lands in front of Stiles. Derek watched as his expression goes from completely neutral to absolute horror. He looks just as angry as Derek feels. His eyes snap up to Kate, probably to glower at her like Derek had planned, but Kate’s looking down at her desk. Stiles’ eyes then find Derek’s and he just shakes his head, looking furious. At least Stiles knows that Kate stole Derek’s topic. Now he just has to figure out how he’s going to get her to give his idea back, _crap_.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦ 

 

When the bell rings, Stiles goes over to Derek and tells him to follow him to his locker. He needs to talk to him. Once they’re there, Stiles says, “Why did you let Kate steal your 2000-word masturbatory ode to Orson Welles’ use of radio conventions?”

Derek seems taken aback. “It’s not a mastur – I didn’t –“

Stiles just manages to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yeah it is, and yeah you did. Remember when Baxter made us peer edit our essays?” It happened all of five minutes ago, so Stiles is just being a dick. The point still stands.

“You actually read my paper?” Derek looks both happy and surprised and Stiles is officially annoyed. He’s not actually stupid. He’s pretty good at English. It’s his best subject.

“No, I stared at it and pretended to understand.”

“No! It’s just…you left the feedback section blank.”

Because it was so perfect there was nothing for Stiles to say. “Fine, it was a perfect first draft, work on your punctuation, you done fishing?”

Derek just nods and purses his lips as if he’s fighting back a smile. Stiles’ thoughts surprise him when he finds himself thinking that he’d do anything to get Derek to never hold back a smile. Stiles actively ignores this thought and says, “So, are we going to go tell Mrs. Baxter or are you just going to let her steal your idea?”

“I, uh, I don’t know. Is it worth it? It will really piss Kate off.” Derek seems reluctant and Stiles looks at him incredulously.

“Dude, it’s not fair to just let her steal your topic. And plus, she fucking _butchered_ it, too. It wasn’t half as good as your paper.”

Derek is fighting a smile again and Stiles wants to put both hands on his face to spread his mouth out. “It’s just, Kate can be crazy when she doesn’t get what she wants.” Derek hesitates and Stiles makes a _come the fuck on_ motion with his hands. “When I rejected her last year, she – she actually threatened to burn my entire family alive.”

Stiles thinks he stops breathing. This bitch is seriously insane. “Okay, that’s enough. We’re going to Baxter now and I’m telling her Kate stole the idea.”

“But –“

“No buts, Derek. No buts, I say!”

Stiles starts charging down the hall and after a moment’s hesitation, Derek’s at his heels.

 

 ♦ 

 

After Stiles tells Baxter what happened, Kate ends up getting detention for a week and has to pick a new idea for her paper. Stiles crows in victory and thinks he does a dance to shove it in her face. She looks deadly, but Stiles doesn’t give a shit. Bitch is crazy and even though her paper sucked compared to Derek’s, she doesn’t deserve to have that cool of an idea.

Derek looks like he wants to hug Stiles in thanks but lets his arms fall back to his sides before offering Stiles a simple thank you. Stiles rolls his eyes and throws his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek stills for a moment before seeming to hug back with a new determination. Stiles laughs and asks Derek if he wants to come over and watch _War of the Worlds_ and maybe make fun of Tom Cruise a little.

When Stiles pulls away, Derek is positively beaming. He just says, “Yeah, that sounds fun” but Stiles knows that look. It’s the look that Derek gets anytime they’re playing Mario Kart on random when the Maple Row course pops up because it’s Derek’s favorite. He says it’s because it’s the course he’s best at, but Stiles sees how Derek purposefully hits the piles of leaves every time there’s one in his way. He’s certain that Derek just likes the course because it’s pretty, but he doesn’t call him out on it. Stiles likes it for the same reason.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦  

 

Derek’s in bed the night after everything happened. Stiles risked getting Kate’s wrath just to help Derek out. It felt indescribable, having Stiles on his side like that. Derek knows that Stiles is a loyal friend. He’s seen how Stiles has never left Scott’s side since they were just kids. He never thought that he would squeeze himself into the circle of people that Stiles would fight to the death for. It makes his heart beat slightly faster and a pleasant bubbling form in his gut. He means something to Stiles and he’d never thought he’d be able to say it.

Derek thinks about how him and Stiles argued the merits of the visual and auditory experiences of _War of the Worlds._ He thinks about how they got to the point where their voices were so loud that Stiles’ dad had to tell them to quiet down. He thinks about how the entire time they were arguing, the smile didn’t leave either of their faces.

He thinks about how when Stiles is heated, color rises in his cheeks. He thinks about how he wants to make color rise all over Stiles’ body. He thinks about how when it got too hot in Stiles’ room, he ripped off his flannel and only had his Batman shirt on underneath. How Stiles flailed throughout the argument and it made his shirt constantly rise up. How Derek had to keep fighting his eyes from lingering on the jut of Stiles’ hipbone, on the happy trail that Derek wanted desperately to follow. How Stiles was talking so much that his lips kept getting dry and his tongue continued to escape and wet them, over and over again. How Derek didn’t even attempt to fight himself from following the movement.

Derek’s hand travels down his torso and sneaks under the waistband of his boxers. He’s already so hard – thinking about Stiles this long does that to him. He lets himself imagine his and Stiles’ first kiss. Stiles had let his teeth sink into Derek’s lip and Derek had to fight back a moan. He imagines Stiles using those teeth to bite teasingly on Derek’s thighs. Derek grasps the base of his cock and gives it one dry stroke. He quickly takes the lube out of his bedside drawer and lathers some on himself. He pictures Stiles looking up at Derek through his eyelashes before letting his tongue swivel around the head of Derek’s cock. Derek thrusts up into his hand slightly faster and groans.

He sees Stiles opening his mouth wide and swallowing down Derek’s thick cock inch by tentative inch, seeing how much he can take. Derek knows Stiles, knows he would push his limits and go down as far as he can before getting frustrated. He’d make up for the inches that he couldn't reach by letting his tongue slide across the vein on the underside of Derek’s cock. Derek is achingly hard and lets his strokes come faster. Some precome starts pouring out and Derek lets his thumb run across his slit to bring the precome back down his cock.

He pictures himself fucking up into Stiles mouth and Stiles taking it, always one for a challenge. He imagines the tip of his cock hitting the back of Stiles’ throat and Stiles moaning around his dick, which would inevitably send a vibration up Derek’s body. Derek squeezes his eyes shut and vividly sees come shooting down Stiles throat, Stiles swallowing all of it greedily, Derek’s hips lift off the bed as he shoots his load into his hand, all over the inside of his boxers.

He lays there, sticky with come, and grabs for the tissues he keeps by the side of his bed. (He’s a teenager, everyone knows he jerks off constantly already, why make it inconvenient for himself and hide the tissues?) When he’s done cleaning up and resorting to simply throwing his boxers in his hamper and sleeping naked, he sighs. He hopes that he’ll be able to have the real Stiles under him one day, open and pliant and begging to be fucked. Derek plays with that image in his head and falls asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek puts his food on the table, which is a sandwich, a bag of chips, a Coke, and two candy bars. One for him and one for Stiles. It’s become a sort of pattern that every time Stiles and Derek have lunch together, Derek gives Stiles a Reese’s, while he prefers Snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/47299575749/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-7-dtr-define).

The next morning, Derek wakes up smiling. He feels like someone in an incredibly annoying mattress commercial, as he jumps out of bed and begins getting ready for school. In the shower, he happily rubs one off to the thought of Stiles draped over him, fucking into him eagerly.

He finishes getting ready and hops down the steps to the smell of pancakes. This morning could not be better. His mom is standing in front of the stove and he walks over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turns and gives him a small smile, which he cheerfully returns.

He sets down plates, forks, and knives on the kitchen table before sitting down. Cora walks in, rubbing at her eyes, still in her pajamas, hair piled on top of her head. “What are you so damn happy about?”

“Language, Cora!” Derek’s mom says this before turning around and seeing the state that her youngest child is in and gasps. “Cora, you turn right around and get ready within five minutes or you get cereal for breakfast.”

Fear strikes Cora’s eyes. “But – but pancakes!”

“ _Cora_.”

Cora marches back upstairs, stomping and mumbling, and Derek lets a small laugh escape him. His mom turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow, before smiling herself.

“Cora has a point, Derek. You seem very happy this morning. What’s got you smiling so big?” She turns around and flips a pancake.

“I don’t know, mom. Just, life’s been good lately. School’s been good. Does something crazy need to happen for me to be happy?” Derek does his best to avoid saying the real thing – person – that’s got him in such a great mood.

“Hmm.” His mom puts down three pancakes on his plate, which he immediately begins lathering in butter. “Does this have anything to do with the Sherriff’s kid?” Derek chokes on the mouthful of pancake he just ate. “I thought so.” His mom gives him a shit-eating grin and Derek thinks he might just hate all the women in his family.

His dad comes into the kitchen soon after, hair wet from the shower he just took. Derek doesn’t even understand why he bothers showering in the mornings considering he gets covered in oil and gas and all other types of car shit all day since he’s a mechanic.

“Good morning, beautiful.” His dad gives his mom a short kiss on the lips and Derek feigns disgust, which gets him a smack to the back of the head from his dad. He actually thinks he’s pretty fucking lucky to have parents that love each other so much it’s nauseating.

As Laura runs down the stairs, Cora at her heels, she’s talking. “Come on, little ones. We have to leave right now or I’m going to be late for work.” Laura teaches self-defense at the gym a few blocks down from BHHS. Cora’s in seventh grade, and the middle school is a street over so she usually drops them off in the mornings.

“But pancakes!” Cora looks like she could cry and Derek holds back his laughter. He’s a good brother, sometimes.

“Take a couple for the road – no syrup!” Laura is very protective of her Camaro. Derek doesn’t blame her. If he had a car that nice, he wouldn’t let any food in it at all.

Cora huffs, grabs a couple pancakes, and sulks to the door. The rest of the family gives a collective eye roll. Derek grabs his bag, says goodbye to his parents, and is out the door in time to swipe the front seat from Cora.

 

 ♦ 

 

When Derek gets to chemistry class and sits next to Stiles, Stiles immediately turns to him and starts talking. “Alright, dude. I got crazy fucking plans for tonight.” Derek braces himself slightly. The last party he went to, he had an allergic reaction and broke out into hives. He isn’t sure he’s ready for another party just yet. “I’m talking _incredibly_ insane. You ready to hear these awesome plans? I don’t know if you’re ready, but I’m gonna tell you, anyway. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Danny, and Jackson are coming over and we’re going to order pizza, watch some movies, play some video games, you know, all that crap. You in?”

Derek just stares at him, unblinking, waiting for the catch. Stiles starts cracking up and grabs Derek’s shoulder. “Dude, you should see your face right now. I swear, you look like you just saw a ghost.”

Derek’s confused. “I don’t get it, though. Your crazy plans are pizza and movies?”

Stiles lets his hand fall from Derek’s shoulder and Derek mourns the loss. “I was _joking._ Obviously. We’re just having a chill night at my house. And before you say anything, I know Jackson is the worst person in the entire world, possibly the entire universe, but Scott used his stupid puppy eyes on me and asked me to invite him. Apparently, Allison wants Scott to get along better with Jackson because Lydia’s her best friend. I don’t know, it’s all bullshit to me, but it’d be awesome if you could come.”

“Only if we play Mario Kart.”

“Yeah, dude, of course.”

“Mr. Stilinski, are you finished? Is it okay with you if I start the class now?” Mr. Harris is standing in front of the class, arms crossed, dead eyes staring straight at Stiles.

“Let me see.” Stiles turns to look at Derek. “Derek, do you think Harris should start class now?” Derek nods, wordlessly, as some other kids in their class fail to hold back their laughter. “Yeah, Mr. Harris. The floor is all yours.”

 

 ♦ 

 

They’re sitting at lunch and it’s just Stiles and Derek. Scott doesn’t have this lunch and Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are all in line waiting to get their food. Derek puts his food on the table, which is a sandwich, a bag of chips, a Coke, and two candy bars. One for him and one for Stiles. It’s become a sort of pattern that every time Stiles and Derek have lunch together, Derek gives Stiles a Reese’s, while he prefers Snickers.

Derek slides the candy over to Stiles and Stiles looks at him gratefully. “Thanks, dude. You know how much I fucking love Reese’s. Is there anything better? No, I don’t think – wait, why does it say ‘DTR’ on the wrapper?”

Derek grabs it from him and sees what he’s referring to. “Damnit, I’m going to kill Erica.” Erica had been badgering him earlier about telling Stiles how he feels and when Derek told her that they’re just barely friends and it was too soon, she started spewing crap about how a lot of scenarios they’ve been in don’t scream ‘friends’ and how they needed to _‘define the relationship.’_

Stiles looks at him suspiciously. “Erica gave this to you? What about Boyd? Also, doesn’t she know you're gay?”

Derek chooses to ignore those last questions and just says, “No, she knows I hate Reese’s, she didn’t give that to me.”

“Hold up. You hate Reese’s?” Stiles eyes are bugging out of his head, he looks like a kid that just heard Santa Claus isn’t real.

“It’s just, the peanut butter to chocolate ratio is all fucked up.”

“Okay, I can’t even begin to tell you how wrong you are. Also, if you hate Reese’s, why the hell do you always have one for lunch?”

“Well, you like them.”

“You bring Reese’s just for me?” He brings his hand to his chest and does this weird thing with his mouth where he turns half of it down while his eyebrows meet in the middle. It’s so fucking adorable that Derek just wants to kiss his face. “That’s so sweet, Derek, thank you. That still doesn’t explain the ‘DTR’ thing, though.”

“I have no idea why that’s there.” Yes, lying is always the best choice in this situation. “Just eat the goddamn candy and be happy.” He shoves it back into Stiles’ chest just as Erica, Boyd, and Isaac sit down at the table.

Erica smirks at him when she sees that Stiles has the Reese’s and Derek gives her his best death glare. She just laughs. He’s going to need to practice his glares; she’s become too accustomed to them. Stiles watches their exchange with a raised eyebrow, but seems to ignore it as he speedily begins unwrapping the Reese’s.

 

 ♦  

 ♦ 

 

Stiles is going through his movie shelf, trying to pick out which movies they should watch tonight, when the doorbell rings. He’s kind of shocked because usually Scott is the first there and he just walks right on in. Stiles scrambles down the stairs and opens the door to find Derek.

He shoves a tupperware container at Stiles and mumbles, “My mom made them. When I complained and said she didn’t have to, she insisted I bring _something_ besides my bad attitude.”

Stiles laughs even as his heart clenches slightly at the talk of Derek and his mom. “They look delicious, dude. Come on in, you’re the first one here so you get first dibs on what movies to watch.”

Derek follows him upstairs after he puts the cookies in the kitchen. He whistles at Stiles’ many DVDs. “You could open up a Best Buy.”

“I have a thing for owning the movies I really like, you know? Having the comfort of knowing that if I ever get the urge to re-watch one of my favorites, it’ll be right next to me.” Stiles shakes his head, “It’s dumb, I know. Everyone always tells me what a waste of money it is.”

“No, it isn’t dumb. I feel the same way.” Stiles smiles at him. “I also love owning books. With the amount of books I own, it’s probably much cheaper to get a Kindle, but I can’t help it.” Stiles nods vigorously in agreement and Derek turns back to the shelf. “How about ‘Date Night?’”

“Ah, good choice, man. I love Tina Fey. Her and Steve Carell together are fucking magic.”

Stiles hears Scott running up the stairs with two sets of footsteps behind him. “I guess Scott, Jackson, and Danny are here.”

When they get in the room, Jackson immediately connects eyes with Derek and says, “Hale. Really, Stilinski? You invited this loser?”

Derek visibly tenses and Stiles is about to tell Jackson off when Danny buts in and says, “Shut up, Jackson. I like Derek.”

Jackson looks betrayed and Stiles nearly laughs out loud. “He’s a loser, Danny! He broke into hives at Lydia’s party!”

“Maybe, but he’s cute.” Danny winks at Derek. From the corner of his eye, Stiles can see Derek blushing furiously.

“I can’t believe you right now, Danny.” Jackson still looks personally hurt by the whole thing but he shuts up about it and doesn’t say a mean word to Derek for the rest of the night.

Isaac gets there right as the pizza arrives and Boyd walks in a little bit later with a, “Sorry, guys. I was with Erica.” Derek nods in understanding, assumedly since he knows Erica and how she can be. Stiles doesn’t know Erica that well, but from the last few lunches they’ve sat together, Stiles can say that he’s reasonably terrified of her. There’s a level of fierceness that very few can handle.

“What are we watching?” Isaac asks as he sits down on the small loveseat. Scott sits next to him and his arm falls behind Isaac’s head. Stiles is 95% sure that Scott and Allison have let Isaac into their sexual antics, but he isn’t completely positive to what degree and if it’s more than just sex so he doesn’t ask Scott about it. Scott will tell him when he wants to, and Stiles secretly hopes that it will be in excruciating detail because yeah, he got sick of hearing about Allison and Scott because it’s _Scott._ They’re like brothers. But, Allison, Scott, and  _Isaac_. That sounds incredibly fucking hot.

Stiles realizes that everyone’s staring at him, waiting for an answer and recovers seamlessly, if he does say so, himself. “Sorry, I was uh, I was thinking about…stuff. I was thinking about stuff. And we’re watching ‘Date Night’ because it’s hilarious and Tina Fey is my queen.”

Jackson and Boyd both sit in the two open chairs while Stiles sets up the movie. Derek puts the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the couch while Danny uses the bathroom.

Once everything’s set up, Stiles sits on one end of the couch and Derek sits next to him, leaving a good amount of space in between them for comfort. Danny gets back and sees that the only seat left is next to Derek and gets a predatory gleam in his eye. Stiles finds himself thinking that he doesn't especially like the way Danny's looking at Derek, but he chooses to ignore that thought. Danny sits so close to Derek that you’d barely be able to fit a book in between them.

Derek looks slightly uncomfortable and seems to attempt to slide away from Danny a bit. Stiles doesn’t understand why Derek’s fighting it. Danny’s hot, his dimples are to die for, and he’s obviously interested in him. Maybe Derek hasn’t had a lot of experience? Stiles doesn’t remember him having had any boyfriends but the kiss they shared said other wise because he definitely was skillful with that tongue. Unless he’s just a natural? Stiles may question him about this at a later date, if it isn’t too intrusive.

Stiles turns his attention to the movie when Derek has seemed to relax, given the book sized distance he’s created between himself and Danny.

The scene with James Franco comes on and Jackson says, “God, he looks like a fucking hobo.”

Derek and Stiles speak at the same time. “Still sexy,” they say in unison before turning to each other, matching surprised faces on, and laughing.

Stiles is really fucking happy that him and Derek became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/48632701257/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-8-you-said-is).

It’s the Wednesday after Derek went to Stiles’ house for a “bro night.” It had actually been really fun. Derek wasn’t sure how it would be, considering he never really had that many friends. Him and Erica had been friends for so long that he hardly even remembers how to go about making a friend. He’s hung out with Boyd a few times, but Erica had always been there as a sort of buffer. He likes Boyd though, and he was happy that Boyd was at Stiles’ too. It was a comfort that he didn’t know he needed.

After the rough start with Jackson that stopped abruptly when Danny told him off in the way that only he’s able to do without the maniac ripping his head off, everything was smooth sailing. Derek isn’t exactly sure what Danny’s deal is, though. Ever since that week after the fundraiser, he’s seemed _interested_ in Derek, but he has no idea why.

He doesn’t ever remember Danny and him talking much. Everyone likes Danny, he’s a friendly guy and his dimples really are irresistible, but Derek doesn’t get what’s suddenly peaked Danny’s interest.

The entire night, Danny kept looking at him like he wanted to _devour_ him. Derek doesn’t know what to do with that. He’s going to continue to do his best to ignore it. He’s flattered that someone as attractive as Danny would want him, but he’s just so narrowly focused on Stiles right now, that he can’t really appreciate that he’s got the eyes of the insanely attractive dimpled Hawaiian.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles shakes him from his thoughts as he slides into the seat next to him. There’s about four minutes until chemistry starts and therefore four minutes until Harris is staring at them with his dead eyes and talking at them with his monotone voice.

“Hi, Stiles.”

“So, listen. Jackson and Lydia broke up.”

“I thought that you were going to ‘move the fuck on’ from Lydia?” Derek is trying really hard to have this conversation as Stiles’ friend and not as someone that has a heart-wrenching crush on him. He’s finding it difficult.

“I know, I know, okay? It’s just – one more time. I’m going to give it one last _real_ try and if she doesn’t give me the time of day, yet again, well then, it’s her loss.” Stiles doesn’t sound like he actually believes it would be Lydia’s loss and it makes Derek want to shove the idiot in front of a mirror and just point out all the beautiful things about him – the physically beautiful things, at least. The things that truly mattered would take Derek too long to point out.

“So, what’re you gonna do?” Derek doesn’t really care to know, but he wants to keep talking to Stiles and he also thinks it would be a question that a “bro” would ask.

“Yeah, see. That’s where you come in.” His wide, honey brown eyes are staring at him hopefully and even though Derek doesn’t want to, he folds.

“What do you need me to do?” Hey, at least if this is the last time Stiles is going to try to get Lydia to notice him, Derek will have a real shot at a relationship with him.

“Well, English is my best subject, but my poetry is incredible shit. Like, three-day-old dog shit that a lazy owner doesn’t feel like cleaning up. And I know that you’re amazing at poetry – don’t even!” He says when Derek begins to protest. “Baxter fucking loves peer editing and I read that poem you wrote about wolves. It nearly made me shed a manly tear. So, anyway I was thinking about writing a poem for Lydia but since I’m terrible at everything poetry, I was hoping maybe you could help me out?”

Ugh, Derek does not want to do this. He really fucking doesn’t but Stiles is pouting and has a pleading look in his eyes and Derek never said he was strong, so he agrees. “Fine, I'll come over after school and help you write your stupid poem.”

Stiles honest to god fist pumps, both arms in the air, and jumps out of his chair. Derek rolls his eyes _hard,_ but can’t help the slight upturn of his lips. Stiles sits back down when Harris clears his throat loudly and silently thanks Derek with a soft punch to the shoulder.

This better be worth it.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles is sitting in his room with Derek. They played Mario Kart for a half hour before Derek finally seemed to cave to Stiles side eyeing him with hopeful glances and asked Stiles to read him his first draft of the poem.

“Alright man, I told you that I suck at poetry, but here goes nothing.” Stiles takes a deep breath, really just attempting to stall his embarrassment, and Derek looks at him expectantly. “Okay, okay. Here I go. Enough with the impatient eyebrows.” That just makes Derek do another confused eyebrow move and Stiles laughs. Perfect, now he’s slightly more relaxed.

“Your strawberry blonde hair is beautiful, I hope my feelings toward you are mutual. You’re incredibly smart, you have a tight hold on my heart. Your eyes are green, some people think you’re mean. I think you’re strong, I know I’m not wrong. I’m telling you how I feel, let’s start something real.” Stiles has been staring down at his poem the entire time and he slowly raises his eyes to meet Derek’s.

Derek looks like he’s trying to hold so much laughter in that he’s in actual danger of popping a blood vessel. “Damnit, Derek. I _told you_ I was bad at writing poetry!”

Derek finally lets out the laughter he’s been holding in and for his part, tries to recover quickly. “No, no. It was – it was a good start. The thing is though, poems don’t _need_ to rhyme. Did you just type into Google ‘words that rhyme with green?’” Stiles adverts his eyes and tries his best not to look guilty. “Because Stiles, I don’t think that saying a girl is mean in a poem will make her feel very good.”

Stiles attempts at defending himself. “I didn’t say she was mean, I said _other_ people think that she’s mean!” Okay, now that Stiles says it like that, maybe that wasn’t the best word choice.

Derek looks like he’s just gotten started and he seems to be on a roll. “Also, where are the similes? A good poem could easily become an amazing poem with the use of a few great similes.”

“You know what, Derek? Show me how it’s done, then!”

Derek’s eyebrows look at him disbelievingly. Well, Derek’s eyebrows better recognize! Stiles will not sit here and be criticized. (Yeah, he does remember that _he’s_ the one that asked for Derek’s help, but right now he doesn’t care). “You want me to just spit out a poem, right this second?”

“If you think you’re so much better, yeah, Derek. I do.”

“First of all, you’re the one that asked me to help you, Stiles.” Yeah, but Stiles is choosing to ignore that. “Second of all, I have absolutely zero interest in Lydia. I wouldn’t be able to write a poem for her.”

“The gayest of men would still be in love with Lydia, given the chance. I don’t believe that you can’t write one nice word about her.” At Derek’s stoic stare, Stiles surrenders. “Fine, write a poem about someone else then. It doesn’t have to be about Lydia.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Stiles raises both of his eyebrows at him and sits back, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting. He’s actually kind of excited to hear the poem, Derek wrote a fucking poem about _wolves_ and Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said that he nearly shed a manly tear. He knows Derek’s better than him at poetry, it’s the _principle_ of the thing, though. So, Stiles is going to sit back and make Derek write a poem right here, right now.

Derek’s straightened his back and looks resolutely determined right before he begins speaking. “Scattered freckles across skin, like stars in the night sky. I yearn to trace them with my lips, feel the heat of your blush rise beneath me. Your amber eyes, bright and shining, as open as the ocean on a hot summer day. I want to get lost in them, never find my way out. The sound of your laughter, as vibrant as an artist’s canvas. I want to drink it up, bask in your joy for as long as I can. You make me feel weightless, like I can climb a mountain with no breaks. I wouldn’t want to climb that mountain, though. I wouldn’t want to do anything without you by my side.” Derek has a far off look in his eyes, he seems to shake himself out of it after a moment and turns his gaze to Stiles.

Stiles stares at him, speechless. Derek scratches at the back of his neck. “I, uh, I know it isn’t perfect or anything. The ending would need some work, probably. I only thought of it right now. But, yeah, I mean, I used similes and stuff, which I think would make your poem for Lydia better. Just let yourself be honest, you know? If she doesn’t respect your honesty, she doesn’t deserve it.”

Stiles hasn’t heard a word that Derek said. He’s still thinking about the poem. Freckled skin and amber eyes. “Derek, that was – that was beautiful.”

Derek smiles sheepishly. “Thanks, Stiles.” The tips of his ears turn pink.

Stiles has become extremely aware of how close they’re sitting. Stiles, who was leaning back against his headboard, has sat up. Derek’s sitting with his legs crossed, turned toward Stiles. Their faces are about a foot apart.

“Really, though, Derek. I honestly think you should just write the poem for me.” Stiles doesn’t know what he’s saying but Derek lets out a short laugh. God, that smile. Stiles has come to really fucking love that smile. He feels himself lean forward slightly.

Their faces are inches apart now and Derek swallows, Stiles watches his Adam’s apple bob. “Stiles…” But Derek’s moving forward as well and when their lips are so close that Stiles has no idea how the hell he got to this moment, they’re interrupted.

“Stiles! What do you want for – oh, oh uh I’m sorry uh.” They break apart hastily and Stiles’ dad is shuffling on his feet, looking for all the world that he’d rather be anywhere but where he is at this moment. He makes his decision and turns on his heel, walking down the hall.

Stiles lets his face fall into his hands and he’s shaking his head. His dad walking in was like a bucket of cold water being dropped on his head. What was he about to do?

“I’m, uh, I think I’m just going to head out.” Stiles head jerks up, completely forgetting that Derek was still sitting next to him. “Laura said she was going to be picking me up in about five minutes anyway and she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He releases a nervous laugh. “So, yeah. I’ll just wait downstairs, I guess.” He starts gathering his things.

“Derek…”

“It’s fine, Stiles. Good luck with your poem! I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Derek puts on the fakest smile he’s ever seen, and Stiles would know. He paid a lot more attention than he’s ever realized to that smile.

Derek gives a halfhearted wave as he’s walking out the bedroom door so Stiles gives a weak, “Bye, Derek.”

He hears Derek walk down the stairs and then hears him talking to Stiles’ dad. God, that’s got to be awkward. Stiles should probably go save him, but it’d honestly just end up being more awkward if all three of them were standing down there, so he chooses to let Derek suffer alone.

Stiles has no fucking idea what the hell is going on. When did he start thinking of Derek as more than just one of his bros? Maybe he never really thought of Derek like that. In his head, he kept telling himself that everything he’s been doing is just to become better friends with Derek, but he’s also been choosing to ignore a lot of the other thoughts screaming at him. The lingering thoughts about Derek’s smile and his adorable fucking bunny teeth. More frequently, the thoughts about Derek’s lips. How soft they felt against Stiles’. How his tongue caught against Stiles’ own.

Maybe Stiles has been choosing to ignore these things, but he can't after hearing that fucking poem. The poem that Derek made up right here, in Stiles’ room. The poem that felt like it was _for Stiles_. Felt like Derek had written it just for him.

Stiles may not have known before that Derek and him were never really bros, but he knows now.

He knows that he will do anything to get his lips on Derek Hale’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going to go over to Derek’s tonight and he’s going to apologize and try and sell him on an online version of The Beacon. He’ll even create a mock website. He’s pretty good with computers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/51432347034/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-9-actually).

Derek doesn’t know what to do. He can’t fall asleep; his mind is racing a mile a minute. Stiles was about to kiss him, right? Derek didn’t just dream that up. If the Sherriff hadn’t walked in, Stiles and him were going to kiss. Derek has no clue what to do with that.

After the Sherriff walked away, Derek would’ve been more than happy to continue with the pleasant turn of events, but Stiles looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Had he just gotten caught up in the moment, talking about love and poetry, and forgotten who it was he was about to kiss? When he remembered it was Derek, did he feel repulsed at what he was about to do?

Derek doesn’t know, but the look that Stiles gave him after Derek had finished the poem was something that he could get used to. His eyes were wide open and honest and he just looked like he was dumbfounded. Derek thought that maybe Stiles connected the dots and realized that the poem was about him. He hadn’t really planned on making the poem about Stiles but he was crunched for time and Stiles is the easiest thing for him to write poetry about.

He could write about the moles that cover his skin, his pink inviting lips, his fucking eyes – god, Derek melts when he looks into those eyes. For Derek, Stiles _is_ poetry. When he’s thinking about Stiles, the poetry writes itself in his head. Lines form one after the other and it’s so easy.

He imagines it’s like sewing a scarf. Simple, but yet so intricate. The same movement, over and over again, but the end result is something beautiful, something that you would never think could be created from a ball of yarn. Stiles is like that. So many simple things thrown together that make him the most unique person that Derek’s ever met.

He’s an open book, you look into those eyes and you know exactly what he’s feeling, but he’s also guarded. He’s been hurt before, he knows loss, and he will do anything in his power to not feel that way again.

Poetry is meant to be complicated. People are meant to have to read between the lines and figure out what the writer is truly talking about. Derek has to do that with Stiles and it doesn’t feel like a chore. It’s interesting, and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

Derek hopes with everything in him that something else is going through Stiles’ head other than regret because if Derek has potentially let his feelings ruin their building friendship, he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself. He’s realizing that having Stiles in his life, even if it’s just as a friend, is enough. Stiles makes him happy, makes him smile wider than he ever has. He doesn’t want to lose that. He can’t bear it.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦  

 

Stiles sits down next to Derek in chemistry, like any other day, and it’s awkward. Stiles doesn’t know what to do. As he’s silently contemplating what he could say to make everything better, Derek surprises him by being the first to talk.

“How’d the poem go?”

Stiles didn’t even give Lydia the poem. Never finished writing it. He realized that he hadn’t actually felt head over heels for Lydia in quite a while. She was just a constant that he didn’t feel comfortable straying from. He supposed that he was afraid of what he actually might have been feeling.

He lies. “She ripped it up right in front of me, dude. Guess I’m finally moving on.”

Derek smiles and then seems to catch himself. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. It’s really long overdue.” At that, Derek does let himself smile. It’s just an uptick of one side of his face, but it’s something, and Stiles is quick to return it.

Harris starts the class and they both turn to face forward. Throughout the hour, Stiles finds himself glancing at Derek and that small smile that Derek was wearing doesn’t waver once.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Derek is walking to lunch. He’s had trouble keeping the smile off his face ever since chemistry. It wasn’t awkward at all with Stiles and he’s officially moving on from Lydia. For good, it seems. The way he was looking at Derek throughout class made Derek swell with hope, it seemed to be coursing through his veins, a tangible thing that he feels is just within his reach.

When he sits down at the lunch table, he’s still lost in his own little world. The only person that he has lunch with today is Erica and he’s brought back to reality when she reaches across the table and smacks him on the side of his head.

“Ow, Erica! What the fuck?”

“I don’t know what’s got your eyes turning into little hearts, but it can’t be Stiles. Not after the campaign he’s just started.”

“Okay, Erica. You’ve got my attention. What the hell are you talking about?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

Derek rolls his eyes. Why the theatrics all the time? “Obviously not. Just spit it out already.”

Erica huffs like Derek’s being the unreasonable one here. “Stiles has started a campaign to cut funding for The Beacon.”

“You’re lying.”

“Derek, I’m your best friend. Why would I lie to you? I already started up a petition to make sure it doesn’t happen. The problem is that it needs 500 signatures.”

“ _500 signatures?!_ We’re never going to get that! If everyone knows that Stiles is spearheading the campaign against it, they won’t sign it. He’s a jock and popular. This cannot be happening.” Derek puts his head in his hands.

“Perk up, Der. I’ve already managed to get 200 between the Creative Writing Club, the English Club, and all the other clubs that have to do with writing. I’ve also got the signatures of any academic related club. They hate all things jocks, so I just had to say that Stiles was responsible and they signed. We can still talk to the band and maybe Boyd can convince a few of his friends to sign it. Don’t lose hope just yet.”

Derek mumbles, “Thanks, Erica. You’re a good friend.”

“Hey, don’t sound too genuine there.”

“No, I mean it.”

“I know you do, Der. Now, come on. Get yourself ready to convince people that printed newspapers are something that this school needs. We’re going door to door after school.”

Derek sighs but remembers to be thankful that he has someone like Erica as a best friend.

 

 ♦  

 

Derek walks into English class and spots Stiles. The idiot has the nerve to smile widely at him and wave Derek over. Derek hates how fucking gorgeous he still finds him. He’s not letting that affect him, though. Right now, he’s pissed. He stomps over and Stiles must catch the angry look on Derek’s face because his smile fades and his face twists into one of worry.

“Derek, what’s the –“

“No, Stiles. Don’t even pretend to act like you don’t know why I’m pissed the fuck off right now.”

Stiles actually deigns to look confused. “Derek, I swear I have no idea –“

“You’re trying to cut funding for The Beacon.”

Stiles face turns into one of recognition and he looks relieved that’s what Derek’s angry about. “Well, it’s nothing against The Beacon. But, the newspaper’s budget is the photography club and the debate team’s budgets combined. Also, the fact that I’m campaigning for equal funding for all the clubs will look good on my college application. What’s the problem here?”

“Stiles, I’m the Editor in Chief of The Beacon.” Granted, it’s because no one else that works on the newspaper wanted to do it, but still.

Guilt creeps into Stiles' eyes and Derek doesn’t feel bad at all. Stiles should feel guilty. “Derek, I swear, I didn’t know. But, you can maybe make a website for The Beacon? Put all the articles on there. It would be like an online newspaper and it would save a lot of money.”

“I don’t _want_ an online newspaper. I _want_ The Beacon.” Derek knows he sounds like a petulant teen, but give him a break. He's pissed.

“Derek, I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Stop the campaign!”

“It’s already gained so much attention, I don’t know if I can.”

“You know what? Forget it. Erica’s already got 200 signatures on her petition. We’ll get the 300 more that we need. We don’t need any help from you.”

“Derek!” Stiles calls out to him but Derek ignores him and takes his seat in the front of the room.

How the hopeful morning he had turned into this, he has no idea.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles honestly had no idea that Derek was the Editor in Chief of The Beacon. What kind of friend is he that he didn’t know the one club that Derek was in? And obviously Derek cares a lot about it, too. That just makes this 10x worse. Stiles doesn’t know what to do. He’s already brought the campaign to the principle, so he can’t back out now.

Maybe he could sign Derek’s petition? But that would look bad on Stiles’ character, since he’s the one that started the campaign. And plus, Stiles does actually think that there should be equal funding in the clubs. Why is Derek so against putting the newspaper online? If Stiles could get him to see the benefits of that, then maybe Derek could look past this whole thing.

Stiles is going to go over to Derek’s tonight and he’s going to apologize and try and sell him on an online version of The Beacon. He’ll even create a mock website. He’s pretty good with computers.

 

 ♦ 

 

Stiles pulls into Derek’s driveway around 8PM. He’s spent the entire time after lacrosse practice making a test version of the website and is pretty happy with the result. He can only hope that Derek likes it and forgives him.

He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. Derek’s mom answers. “Oh, hello!”

“Hi, Mrs. Hale. I’m Stiles, Derek’s friend.” For all the times that Stiles has been over Derek’s house, his mom has never been home.

“I know who you are! You’re the sheriff’s kid and Derek’s talked quite fondly of you.”

Stiles tries to fight the blush creeping up his neck. “Yeah, well I think Derek might be angry with me. I came over to apologize.”

“Derek can be a bit short tempered at times, but I’m sure he’ll see it in him to forgive you. He’s a good boy and the fact that you’re recognizing that there’s something to apologize for should be enough.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hale.”

“Alright now, come on in. You know where his room is.”

Stiles walks slowly up the stairs, trying to avoid this for as long as he can. He’s outside Derek’s door and he brings his hand up to knock it. He really fucking hopes that Derek can forgive him. He knocks on the door and Derek shouts, “Mom, I _told_ _you_ I’m doing my homework!”

Stiles knocks again, and the door swings open, “ _Mom!_ I – oh, uh, hi.” He seems to falter when he sees that it’s Stiles. He’s wearing nothing but boxers and Stiles sees that Derek has been working out lately. There’s a slight tone to his abdomen and his shoulders seem slightly broader, without the layer of his shirt. He forces his eyes to meet Derek’s.

“Derek, I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well. I guess you didn’t know.”

“How’s the petition going?”

Derek looks to the floor. “We needed 500 signatures by tomorrow. We got 357. I guess the funding for The Beacon is gone. You win.” He sounds bitter and Stiles never wants to hear Derek sound like that again.

“Listen, I know you’re against the idea of moving The Beacon to an online newspaper. But, before you make any decisions, I want to show you something. Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

Stiles walks in and Derek goes to his dresser before pulling a shirt on. Stiles does his best not to outwardly whine.

“Is it okay if I use your laptop?”

“Yeah, it’s right there on my desk.”

Stiles sits down in the desk chair and brings up the website he made. Derek leans over his shoulder and Stiles can feel his breath, hot against Stiles’ ear. Stiles tries really hard not to shiver, but he can’t help the goose bumps that form.

“So, I made a test website. It’s obviously not finished yet, but I was hoping that it would show you the benefits of moving The Beacon online.” Stiles proceeds to show him the different tabs, the navigation page where they could look at past articles, and a gallery section for pictures.

“You made this?” Stiles feels the words more than hears them.

“Uh, yeah, dude. It’s nothing. I just felt bad that I didn’t know how much The Beacon meant to you. It was the least I could do.”

Stiles turns and they’re so close, so fucking close.

“Well, it’s pretty amazing.” Stiles feels the breath of the words against his lips.

“Like I said, man, it’s nothing.” Stiles wants to lean in so fucking badly, wants to close the distance between them and let his lips meet Derek’s. He doesn’t know what’s stopping him.

He starts to lean in and Derek backs up, turns away. Stiles swallows.

“Anyway, it really is amazing. Don’t try to deny it, it is.” Derek smiles weakly at him. “I’ve got a lot of homework to do, though. So, I should probably get to it. I’ll definitely consider moving The Beacon online and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Stiles takes his cue and leaves, muttering a goodbye to Derek.

He spends the drive home trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Stiles is pretty sure that Derek feels the same way that he does. He just doesn’t know how to get him to admit it and he thinks he’s too afraid to say it first. Because what if he’s wrong? He’s spent so many years being rejected by Lydia, he doesn’t know if he’s ready to be rejected again.

The fact that Derek turned away from the kiss is confusing the hell out of him. He always thought that if the other person liked you as much as you liked them, it would be easy. You just kiss and that’s it. Why postpone what you both want? He’s going to sleep on it and hopefully in the morning everything will seem clearer.

Stiles dreams of iridescent eyes and a bright, bunny-toothed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek walks into school the next morning with a new determination. He’s going to talk to Stiles today. Actually fucking talk. About what he’s feeeeeeling. It sounds awful in Derek’s mind but he knows it’s what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/56183225842/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-10-project).

_What the hell was that?_ Derek is pacing back and forth in his room because he basically just kicked Stiles out of his house after turning away from what definitely was about to be a kiss.

Derek knows he had a reason for turning away, though. As hard as it was for him to resist leaning in and pressing his lips to Stiles’, when he knew that’s what Stiles wanted, he honestly did have a reason. Every time the look of pure rejection and confusion that Stiles had on his face pops into his mind, he has to refresh his memory of that reason.

The thing is, Stiles reminds him of the ocean. Waves, constantly moving, sometimes big and overwhelming and other times so settled and peaceful, you could just float there and feel alive. Stiles makes him feel alive.

Stiles, with his quick wit and his sarcastic comments, can throw anything at Derek and make Derek feel _capable_ of handling it. He doesn’t look at Derek like some nerd that doesn’t do anything but sit and study. He looks at Derek like he’s _smart_ , like he appreciates Derek, and he likes when Derek’s around.

On the other hand, Derek can’t swim. The ocean, something that he knows is beautiful, something that he _finds_ beautiful, something he could write poem after poem about, terrifies him. Stiles terrifies him.

He can’t always read Stiles; Derek’s always said he’s like a fucking puzzle that he loves figuring out the pieces to, but it scares him. He doesn’t know _for sure_ what Stiles wants out of this “thing” that him and Derek have.

Derek knows what he wants. He wants all in. He knows that they’re only in high school and that they both have a lot of growing up to do. But, he also knows that when he feels, he feels with his whole goddamn heart. And he feels for Stiles.

So, yeah. Derek kissed Stiles at the Kissing Booth, but that was different. That was Derek just wanting to know what Stiles’ lips felt like against his. Now that he knows what it’s like, he knows that once he’s able to kiss him anytime he wants, he won’t ever want to stop. He needs to know that Stiles is on the same page as him. He needs to know that Stiles isn’t just curious about what it would be like to date a guy, and Derek’s the best out gay guy to go for. He needs to know _for sure_ that Stiles likes _him,_ wants something _real_ with _him._

Once he knows that, he’ll never stop kissing the idiot.

 

 ♦  

 

Derek walks into school the next morning with a new determination. He’s going to talk to Stiles today. Actually fucking _talk._ About what he’s _feeeeeeling._ It sounds awful in Derek’s mind but he knows it’s what needs to be done.

Once he gets to the chemistry classroom, he’s surprised to see that Stiles is already there, sitting at their usual table. The fact that they now have a “usual table” shows Derek how far they’ve come since the beginning of the semester, when Stiles didn’t even know his fucking _name._

Derek sits down and offers Stiles a sheepish smile because he doesn’t know what’s going through Stiles’ mind since last night. He’s not sure if Stiles will be mad at him or not. Stiles smiles hugely at him and Derek sighs in relief.

Harris walks in with Finstock at his heels. Derek looks over to Stiles and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Dude, I have no fucking idea. He didn’t mention anything at practice yesterday.”

Derek shrugs and turns to the front of the classroom when Harris begins talking in his droning voice.

“The school is making it mandatory for every class to have a safe sex lecture.” He rolls his eyes as if he thinks it’s ridiculous, as if disgusting shows like _16 and Pregnant_ don’t exist. (What? Cora’s obsessed with it and Derek’s had to sit through a few episodes when he couldn’t tackle the remote back from her).

“Oh, no! Not just a lecture!” exclaims Finstock. “We also have a couple activities for you! You kids are gonna LOVE this.”

Finstock puts the huge sack he brought on Harris’ desk while Harris chooses to simply leave the classroom. He begins distributing bananas and condoms to each student. Derek doesn’t like where this is going at all.

Once he’s finished, Finstock goes to the front of the room and claps his hands. “Alright! One of the most important things about having safe sex is knowing how to properly use a condom. God forbid Greenberg over here accidently puts a hole in his and we end up with a mini him running around. The world can only handle so much pain.”

He picks up a banana and a condom and talks everyone through how to properly put the condom on. There are some giggles and a lot of blushing and Derek is simply doing his best not to look at Stiles. After a while, he can’t help himself and his eyes inadvertently turn in the direction of Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t notice that Derek’s staring at him, open-mouthed and probably drooling. He definitely shouldn’t have let himself look because Stiles is currently staring at the banana in his hands with a look of pure concentration. His eyebrows are drawn down and his teeth are sinking into his bottom lip. He adjusts his hands on the banana and seemingly more comfortable with what he’s doing, smiles. It quickly fades back into a look of concentration and he lets his tongue dart out of his mouth to wet his lips. Derek’s eyes drift to the banana and Stiles has finally got the condom on, he’s just running his hands up and down the banana, seemingly proud of himself.

Stiles looks over to Derek with a smile on his face, only to find Derek gaping at him, holding the banana in one hand and the condom in the other. Stiles says, “Dude, did you need help?”

Derek feels himself beginning to blush profusely – because, seriously Stiles? Derek is already barely holding it together as it is. – before quickly snapping his eyes from Stiles’ gaze.

“Uh – uh, no. I’m fine, just got a little distracted.”

He needs to talk to Stiles soon because now his sexual frustration is overlapping into his emotional frustration and Derek can only handle so much frustration.

He takes a few deep breaths, puts the damn condom on the banana and turns himself to Stiles, only to find _him_ ogling at Derek. God, they’re idiots. Derek laughs and Stiles jerks like he’s being woken up from a daydream. Derek sees the tips of his ears turning pink and he knows the feeling all too well.

“Stiles, I think that we should talk about…stuff.” _Very good, Derek. Eloquent as always._

Stiles looks nervous. Which, what? “No, yeah, dude. Uh, my house after school? I’ll drive.”

“Sounds good.” Derek smiles shakily and hopes that Stiles can’t tell how much he’s freaking out.

 

 ♦ 

 ♦  

 

Stiles waits for Derek by his Jeep and desperately tries to get his leg to stop fucking shaking. He sees Derek in the distance and even though he’s nervous as hell for this conversation – because this is definitely _the_ conversation (about _feeeeelings_ ) – he can’t fight the smile that breaks across his face.

Derek hops into the car after Stiles gets into the driver’s seat. _Derek’s backpack is huge; does he bring all of his books home?_ Stiles is thinking about the back damage that would cause and an article he read about it once before Derek pushes his shoulder a bit and Stiles eyes snap up because he’s zoned out.

“Sorry, dude. Zoned out there.” Stiles laughs awkwardly and Derek just smiles. Stiles has to turn away quickly and start his Jeep before he gets distracted by Derek’s smile.

They drive to Stiles’ house in a comfortable silence, only talking when Stiles mentioned that his dad is at work, and that Coach cancelled practice for “personal” reasons that Stiles is pretty sure is about his testicles again. Coach got in trouble for telling them about that though so he can’t mention his testicles anymore. Stiles really wishes he could find something else to think about besides Coach’s testicles.

When they pull into the driveway, Stiles gets out of the car, opens the front door, and barrels into the kitchen for some food.

“What can I offer you, Derek?”

“I don’t care, really. Chips?”

“Doritos!” Stiles was really hoping Derek would say chips because he was in the mood for Doritos.

“Wait. Is it Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese?” says Derek and it looks like the answer’s going to be a deal breaker.

Stiles tenses. “Nacho Cheese?”

Derek looks so relieved that you’d think they were talking about something much more important than chip flavors.

They go upstairs and before procrastinating a bit more, they both sit on Stiles’ bed, and Derek clears his throat.

“So, uh, Stiles. There’s something I want to tell you…” He trails off like he doesn’t know how to say what he wants to and Stiles cuts in.

“Listen, dude. I know. Me trying to kiss you last night was really out of line. I don’t know what’s going through your head and I shouldn’t have assumed that you wanted me to kiss you. It’s just, I can’t fucking stop thinking about your lips ever since the Kissing Booth and I really wanted to kiss you again. I’m sorry.” Stiles _probably_ shouldn’t have said he can’t stop thinking about Derek’s lips but hey, he’s a rambler. He can’t help it.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I – I, uh, wanted to kiss you.” Stiles sees that adorable blush heat Derek’s cheeks and he has to resist from leaning in again.

He’s actually confused though. “Then why did you turn away?”

“Because.” Stiles raises his eyebrows at him in a _just fucking say it_ gesture. “Because I wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I, uh, I don’t just want to kiss you once.”

“No! Definitely not! I want to kiss you a lot, man. I want to kiss you all over.” Stiles coughs to try to cover up that last confession.

Derek definitely heard it though because he smiles. “But, what I’m trying to say is…” He straightens his back and he has that adorable determined face again. “I like you, Stiles.”

Oh my god, this is happening. _Keep cool, Stilinski._ “I like you too, Derek.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, but. I _really like you._ As in, I want to hold hands with you _as well_ as kiss you all over.”

Stiles is wondering why Derek isn’t grasping that he feels that same. “I _really_ like you too, Derek. Like, I’m honestly shocked at how much I like you.”

“Ouch.” Derek says it sarcastically but looks slightly hurt.

“That’s not what I meant! It’s just, I don’t know, Derek. You made me forget about _Lydia_ , dude. I was obsessed with her for years and I’ve been friends with you for a couple months and you made me _forget_ about her. You’re just – you’re amazing and I find myself constantly trying to think of ways to make you smile so I can see your adorable teeth or blush because it honestly makes you look fucking gorgeous or – or even just fucking roll your eyes at me, man. Because when you roll your eyes you always have this little fucking smirk like you just can’t believe me and I just. I really fucking like you, dude.”

Derek is staring at him with wide eyes and Stiles can’t really believe how much he just revealed but he doesn’t fucking _care_ because it’s true and Derek’s here and Derek likes him too. Derek’s still staring at him though and he’s thinking maybe he should do something.

“Derek? Are you –“

Then suddenly Derek dives toward him and his lips are pushing hard into Stiles' and it almost _hurts_ because it’s feels so urgent but it’s perfect for this moment and Stiles kisses him back, just as hard. They part from each other after a too quick moment and Derek’s smiling the biggest Stiles has ever seen and Stiles knows his smile has to be just as big.

Derek’s eyes drift down to Stiles’ mouth and Stiles leans in again, Derek meets him and this kiss is so fucking slow and sweet that Stiles doesn’t know if he can handle it. Derek’s hand finds Stiles’ nape and his thumb is brushing back and forth. Stiles' hand is running up and down Derek’s side and this couldn’t be better.

Derek pushes Stiles lips slightly with his tongue, silently asking for entrance, and Stiles is quick to comply. He parts his lips and Derek’s tongue explores his mouth and Stiles lets out a quiet moan. Derek tugs on Stiles’ hair to angle his head more to his liking. His teeth bite into Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles is trying really hard not to get, uh, _really hard._ Derek drags Stiles’ lip with him as he pulls away.

Their hands are still on each other and their faces are still inches apart.

“So…” Stiles says when the silence becomes too long for him.

Derek laughs and Stiles can’t help but give him another lingering kiss because that smile that close to Stiles’ face is just not fucking fair.

When they part again, their hands actually leave each other, they sit back, and Derek sighs happily. “Well, that went better than expected.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You had to know I liked you, dude. It was pretty obvious. If not for the fact that I tried to kiss you, for the fact that I’m _soooo_ much nicer to you than I am to everyone else.”

Derek looks shocked. “You’re not _nice_ to me!”

“Okay, maybe not _nice._ But, _nicer._ Also, I always compliment you on your bunny teeth.”

Derek blushes and just wow, Stiles is really fucking lucky.

“Wanna watch a movie and make out?”

Derek looks taken aback for a second but then says, “Definitely.”

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

They sit back in Stiles bed, touching from thigh to shoulder, and it’s not long before Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s face and tilts it toward him. Derek laughs because it hasn’t even been two minutes into the movie yet but pushes back eagerly when Stiles’ lips meet his.

Derek has no fucking idea what movie Stiles put on and he honestly doesn’t care because Stiles' lips are on his and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Derek's teeth, if you haven't gotten that yet.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes up behind him and traps Derek against the counter with an arm on each side. They’re so close and when Stiles says, “Why the hell did you put our cookies in the microwave?” Derek feels Stiles' breath against the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than usual to post this chapter, but it has just been fighting with me. Legit, this chapter jumped out of my laptop and gave me a bloody nose.
> 
> One of my lovely readers asked for Derek to finally do something wrong and even though Derek is my wittle baby bunny in this, I agreed that it was time for him to have to grovel a bit!  
> Anyway, yeah. Here it is!
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/59363140858/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part).

They’ve been _together_ for two weeks now and Derek could not be any fucking happier if he tried. Laura and Cora keep giving him _looks_ like they know why Derek can’t wipe the smile off his face but he doesn’t even care. He plans on telling his parents soon, anyway. The only reason he’s avoiding it is because he knows they’re going to insist on an awkward “meet the boyfriend” dinner.

Currently, he’s sitting in the passenger’s seat of _his boyfriend’s_ car and doing his best to keep his smile at bay because every time Stiles catches him smiling from ear to ear, he calls Derek out for being a “dumb adorable bunny” and it always makes heat rise in Derek’s cheeks. Derek doesn’t mention that he catches Stiles smiling just as often.

Derek is pulled from his thoughts when Stiles’ hand takes purchase on Derek’s thigh. Derek stares at the incredibly manly hand and long, skinny fingers and rests his hand on top of it. He catches Stiles' eyes and smirks. Stiles squeezes his thigh in return and lets his hand drift into dangerous zones. Derek quickly intertwines their fingers and Stiles sighs unhappily, which just causes Derek to laugh.

Everyone’s at work and Cora’s at her friend’s house so Derek and Stiles have the house to themselves. When they get inside, Derek notices a batch of cookies on the counter.

“Yes! My mom made cookies before she left for work. Want one?”

“Dude, do you know me at all? I never say no to cookies.”

Derek rolls his eyes and puts two in the microwave.

Stiles comes up behind him and traps Derek against the counter with an arm on each side. They’re so close and when Stiles says, “Why the hell did you put our cookies in the microwave?” Derek feels Stiles' breath against the back of his neck.

Derek ignores the goosebumps forming on his arms in favor of rolling his eyes again. “Everyone knows that cookies are ten times better when they’re warm.”

Stiles laughs in his ear. “Oh, yeah. Definitely. Can’t have a room temperature cookie. God forbid.”

Derek turns in Stiles' arms as he says, “You know what, normal peop –“ but his words die in his throat because Stiles’ lips are so fucking close to his and within the past two weeks Derek has realized that Stiles can never be this close without Derek taking advantage of the situation.

His lips finds Stiles’ and Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth and Derek’s hips jerk involuntarily. Stiles moans and moves so his thigh is in between Derek’s legs. Derek is thankful for the friction and rolls his hips which causes Stiles to roll back.

They’re developing a beautiful rhythm and Stiles is biting at Derek’s lips and sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth and Derek can only handle so much. He’s _so close_ when Stiles pulls away and says, “So, how about those cookies?” with a shit-eating grin on his face, no doubt because Derek looks wrecked. And Stiles has a thing for grabbing onto Derek’s hair so it’s probably sticking up all over the place at this point.

Stiles looks just as wrecked though and his lips are all puffy and red, so Derek’s wondering what the fucking point in delaying mutual orgasms is, but he turns around and takes the cookies from the microwave.

He throws one at Stiles, which Stiles catches easily.

“Ow, dude! This cookie is hot, but ooh the chocolate’s all melty!” Derek takes a bite of his cookie and abruptly chokes because Stiles has melted chocolate on his thumb and is currently sucking it off with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Seriously, Derek thinks Stiles’ eyes roll to the back of his head.

By the time Derek recovers from his coughing fit, Stiles has figured out what’s caused it and begins to suck on his other chocolate clad fingers, hollowing out his cheeks and making a show of letting his tongue twist around one of his fingers. Derek groans and stomps over to Stiles, ripping Stiles fingers from his mouth, and pushing him against the counter. He kisses Stiles hungrily and can taste the chocolate on his tongue.

Stiles wraps his leg around Derek’s waist and Derek takes hold of Stiles’ thigh as they both frantically roll their hips against each other. Stiles is breathing heavily into Derek’s mouth so Derek moves to his long neck and begins sucking and biting a mark into his skin. When he moves from the mark and runs his tongue from Stiles' throat to his ear, he takes Stiles’ lobe between his lips and sucks on it hard.

“ _Derek.”_

Stiles thrusts one more time and then suddenly Derek feels the wetness of Stiles’ come through his jeans. Derek grabs Stiles’ lips for another heated kiss and thrusts three more times before he follows suit.

The kiss turns lazy and slow and they both sink to the kitchen floor, matching wet spots on their jeans.

“I guess microwaving cookies really does have its benefits.”

Derek punches Stiles in the arm and Stiles laughs and laughs and Derek kisses him until he can do nothing but kiss back.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles woke up this morning and upon looking in the mirror noticed the unmistakable hickey on his throat. He bangs his head against the mirror and makes a promise to himself that he will kill Derek when he sees him at school. He lifts his head and watches himself as he pokes the sensitive spot. He twitches and his morning wood begins to stir in his boxers.

Stiles decides it’s really fucking hot. He jerks off in the shower to the thought of everyone seeing the mark and knowing that Stiles is accounted for, that the only person that can make marks on him is Derek and to the thought of making sure to get Derek back and suck a mark into an obvious place on him as well.

He avoids his dad in the morning, not wanting him to see the hickey, and shouting a quick goodbye as he ran out the door.

When he gets to school he goes straight to Derek’s locker.

“Dude, look what you did.” Stiles tries really hard to seem angry and not show how hot he actually thinks it is.

Derek looks incredibly guilty. “I’m – I’m so sorry. Uh, I can ask Laura if maybe – “

“Oh my god, no. Do not ask your sister anything about this. Holy shit, I was kidding, I’m not really mad. I did have to avoid my dad this morning, but” Stiles steps closer to Derek and lowers his voice “I actually rubbed one off in the shower this morning to the thought of you doing it again” Derek’s breath catches “and to the thought of me doing it to you, letting everyone know that I’m the only one that can.”

Derek’s cheeks turn a bright red and Stiles prides himself on a job well done. Suddenly, Kate’s at Derek’s locker and is glaring at the hickey on Stiles’ neck.

“So, Derek. You get sick of hiding in the closet? You decided to come out with a nice, slutty, bang?”

Stiles gets furious, but before he can tell the bitch off, Derek begins speaking. “I wasn’t _hiding_ the fact that I'm gay, Kate. I just didn’t feel the need to get it tattooed on my forehead.”

“Well, still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a slut.”

Derek sputters and Stiles cuts in. “He’s not a fucking slut, we’re boyfriends. Also, even if we weren’t, what the fuck gives you the right to slut shame? Derek has the right to do anything that he fucking wants, just like anyone else does. Go to hell, Kate. Leave us alone.”

Stiles thinks he sees smoke shoot out of Kate’s ears but she spins around and stomps off in a different direction so he doesn’t really give a shit.

“God, she’s such a bitch.”

“Yeah…” Why does Derek look like he’s fighting back a smile?

“Dude, why are you smiling right now? That situation, by any definition, was not fun.”

“But you – you called us boyfriends.” The smile goes even wider across his face but Stiles is confused.

“Aren’t we?”

“Yeah! Yeah, we are. It’s just, we haven’t said it yet. Out loud, like that. In public.”

“Is that okay? Was there some reason you wanted to put it off?”

Derek is shaking his head before Stiles finishes. “No! I mean, yeah, it was okay. I just didn’t know if you’d want it to be known that you were dating me.”

“Why wouldn’t I want it to be known? Everyone already knows I’m bi, so why else would I keep you a secret?”

“Well, because, you know.” Derek looks uncomfortable.

“No, I really don’t.”

“Because you’re you, and I’m well, _me._ ”

“You thought I’d keep us a secret just because you’re not ‘popular.’ Whatever the fuck that even means. How big of a jerk do you think I am?”

“I – I don’t.” Except he doesn’t sound convinced, at all.

“Yeah, it seems like you actually do. I can’t believe this. Yeah, I get it. That first project we did together, I was a jerk. I made you do all the fucking work. But what about every project since then? What about the fact that we hang out _all the time_? And not just alone, but also with my friends. What about the fact that I’m your fucking _boyfriend_? When are you going to forgive me for something that I’ve tried time and time again to make up for?”

“ _Stiles…_ ”

“No, dude. Forget it. I’ll see you in chemistry.”

Stiles turns around and tries to ignore the look of complete and total worry on Derek’s face. This is not Stiles’ fault. He really likes Derek and he doesn’t know what else he has to fucking do to prove that to him.

Their relationship isn’t going to work if Derek can’t even trust Stiles to tell him the truth. If Derek is constantly worried that Stiles is going to turn around and be a jerk, how are they ever going to last?

Stiles doesn’t know, but he’s done trying to prove that he’s a good guy. If Derek doesn’t know that by now, it’s on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Derek goes to bed that night he thinks he’s thought of the perfect idea [to apologize to Stiles]. Yearbooks do start getting handed out tomorrow, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/61555450123/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-12-yearbooks).

Derek watches Stiles walk away and feels like getting his arm sawed off would feel better than the total fucking regret he’s feeling right now. The thing is, Derek is used to looking at Stiles as the _popular_ kid because that’s what he’s _always_ looked at him as. He’s pined after him since before he even realized he was gay. Hell, Stiles was probably one of the main components into helping Derek realize it (that, and the fact that his porn collection had transformed to be purely guys).

So, Derek’s used to Stiles looking over him, like he doesn’t really exist. He instinctively knows that it’s not like that anymore, but he still can’t fight the little part of his brain that keeps poking at him. The part that’s whispering, _you’re dumb to think he really likes you._

After Stiles’ outburst at the simple thought that Derek still thought that way, it opened Derek’s eyes to realize that he’s dumb as fuck and he needs to do something really quick to show Stiles that he realizes just how stupid he’s been, thinking that Stiles was embarrassed of him.

The rest of the day he tries to formulate a plan to show Stiles that he knows how much their (albeit new) relationship means to Stiles. That he knows Stiles isn’t just treating it as some type of joke.

Right before Derek goes to bed that night he thinks he’s thought of the perfect idea. Yearbooks do start getting handed out tomorrow, after all.

 

 ♦  

 

Derek walks into chemistry and Stiles is sitting at their table. The relief floods through Derek that Stiles isn’t so pissed that he won’t actually forgive him. Derek also notices the yearbook that Stiles is flipping through. He slides into his seat and looks at Stiles sheepishly.

“Hey, can I sign your yearbook?”

Stiles looks as though that’s the last words that he expected to come out of Derek’s mouth, but slides the yearbook over anyway.

Derek writes, _Stiles – Your plaid shirts are always bright, they fill me with delight. I’ve liked you since the start of high school, and when I catch myself looking at you I have to rid my face of drool. When I found out you may like me too, my heart melted into goo. I never expected my feelings to be returned, and I wasn’t going to take them unearned. So sometimes I act dumb, but I need you to not think I’m some chum. I just really like you, and our relationship is still new. I have to pinch myself to realize it’s real, but I promise I now know how you feel. – Derek_

Derek slides the yearbook back to Stiles while telling him to read it, under his breath. He watches as Stiles eyes skim the note and hopes that his idea of writing a stupid apology poem for Stiles would work. Finally, Stiles eyes meet his and Derek holds his breath.

“Dude, that poem was total fucking shit.” But he’s fighting a smile, Derek can see it. Derek spends enough time staring at his mouth to catch even the slightest movement.

Derek feigns offence. “You’re telling me that wasn’t some of my best work?”

“I much preferred you waxing poetic about how you wanted to trace the marks on my skin with your lips.” Stiles says this with an uptick of his lips and Derek is so fucking relieved, but he still has to ask.

“So, you accept my apology?”

“Derek, as long as you’ve gotten it through your surprisingly tiny brain, considering how smart you are, that I really fucking like you and I don’t care who knows it, then I definitely _accept your apology.”_ He’s says the last part very dramatically with a roll of his eyes.

“Good, because I really missed not talking to you last night.”

Stiles finally let’s a real smile cross his face. “I did too, man.”

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

“Just, please. Dad, I know how much you love to act all intimidating. Don’t go too far with it. I’m begging you, I really am.” Stiles has been pleading with him the entire ride to Derek’s house to not act too crazy.

“Damnit, Stiles. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I can’t help that I’m the sherriff and carry a gun so therefore people are naturally intimidated by me.”

“Well, don’t threaten to use that gun on him if he hurts me.”

“Stiles, you think I’m going to threaten this kid in front of his whole family?” Stiles notes that he doesn’t say he won’t _ever_ threaten Derek and that’s what worries Stiles.

Stiles chooses to let the subject drop for now since they’re nearly at Derek’s. He’s nervous, him and Derek have officially been dating almost a month and their parents have finally forced them to stop pushing off a “meet the parents” dinner. He’s met Derek’s mom briefly before and she seemed to like him, which is good. The problem is Laura, who Stiles knows hates him. Also, he’s never really met Cora or Derek’s dad.

He hopes that he’s dressed okay. Derek said not to worry about getting too formal but Stiles still wore his best button down. It’s bright red, which apparently compliments his skin, Stiles doesn’t fucking know. He just knows that the last time he wore red, Derek looked like he wanted to eat him.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

“Laura, please be nice. For me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be nice, Der?” Laura looks way too innocent for Derek’s liking.

Derek decides to cut the bullshit. “I know you hated him, you constantly tried to distance me from him.”

Laura huffs. “Well, I won’t be _mean._ I just don’t trust him, okay? I don’t want my little bro getting hurt.” She starts to give him a noogie and Derek slaps her away. He finally got his hair gelled perfectly and he’d be damned if she messes it up.

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t scare him.”

“Scare him? Who do you think I am, Der? I’m not scary at all.” Meanwhile, she smiles at him with the most wolfish grin Derek has ever seen and contradicts what she just said.

Derek turns away and goes to the kitchen to see how his mom is doing.

“Is the food almost ready? Stiles texted and said they’d be here soon.”

His mom kisses his cheek. “Don’t worry, baby. Everything will be fine.”

Derek crosses his arms and says indignantly, “You can’t know that.”

The doorbell rings and Derek’s heart falls out of his chest.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Derek’s dad answers the door and looks at Stiles like he’s trying to judge whether or not he’s good enough for his son. Stiles is still trying to figure that out himself.

“Nice to finally meet you, Stiles.” Stiles doesn’t miss the way he draws out the word ‘finally.’

Stiles shakes his hand politely and says, “Nice to meet you too, sir.”

The sheriff takes over and draws the attention away from Stiles. “It looks like our boys finally decided to man up and agree to this dinner.”

Mr. Hale laughs. “Took them long enough, come on in!”

Stiles walks in and quickly searches for Derek. Derek runs out of the kitchen to greet them with a panicked look on his face.

“Slow down there, son. You’ll knock over one of your mother’s vases.”

Derek looks embarrassed and puts his head down. “Sorry, dad.”

“I’m going to go see if your mother needs help in the kitchen.” Mr. Hale walks away and leaves Derek, Stiles, and Stiles’ dad alone.

“So, Derek. I’m happy to get to meet you. Stiles doesn’t stop talking about you. Ever.” Stiles is happy to notice that the blush on Derek’s cheeks is about as bright as his own.

“It’s good to meet you, too, sheriff.”

Stiles’ dad actually smiles at Derek and Stiles is counting his blessings because this looks like it might go well. “I’m going to go talk to your parents.”

His dad leaves them alone in the hallway and Derek rushes to Stiles’ side. Stiles grabs his hand and faces him. “We can get through this dinner alive.”

“Why does it sound more like you’re trying to convince yourself of this than me?” Derek asks with a nervous edge to his voice.

“Because I am.” Stiles sees Derek getting even more worried, which is not doing anything to calm Stiles down. He brings his hand to Derek’s cheek and touches his forehead with his own. He presses his lips to Derek’s in a soft kiss. “We can do this, dude. It’s one dinner. How bad can it be?”

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Turns out Stiles was being optimistic because even though the dinner started off okay, it’s slowly started to spiral downward. Cora is complaining about how she wants to go out with her friends and when their mom finally scolded her, she began eating her food angrily. Chewing loudly and clashing her fork against her plate and being all around annoying. Laura has been eerily silent and is just sending off waves of pure hate toward Stiles. Derek can physically feel it.

“I just gotta say, Stiles has told me how smart Derek is. I hope some of his work ethic rubs off on Stiles.” Derek thinks that something of his is rubbing off on Stiles but it sure as fuck isn’t work ethic. He blushes at the thought and becomes incredibly interested in the food on his plate.

“Well, Derek has constantly told us what a great kid Stiles is, so I’m sure they will compliment each other nicely.” Derek’s mom says, politely. Laura snorts.

“Have something to add, Laura?” Derek wants to kick his dad for pushing it.

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I’ll just quietly eat my dinner over here.”

“No, please. What did you have to say?” The sheriff has no fucking idea what he’s asking for.

Laura sets down her fork. “I just think it’s funny how Derek raves about Stiles being a good person when he pushed him into a pool at a party. Also, if you didn’t know, Derek’s _allergic to chlorine._ ”

Derek’s mom and dad both gasp and Cora seems to finally show some interest into the conversation. Derek is so happy she can be amused by this, really, he is.

The sheriff turns to his son. “Stiles, is this true?”

“No, dad! Of course not!”

Laura laughs bitterly. “Oh, it isn’t? I’m sorry but you weren’t the one that had to help him get rid of the _very real_ hives that broke out across his skin.”

“Derek, why didn’t we know about this?” His dad asks him.

Laura answers before he has a chance. “Derek was too afraid to taint the ‘good guy Stiles’ reputation he was trying to sell you.”

“He – he didn’t know I was allergic to chlorine!” Derek spits out quickly, in hopes that this will end quicker.

His mom looks at him like he’s crazy. “That does not make it okay!”

Why can’t Derek ever fucking explain things? “No, no! Stiles didn’t push me, okay? Someone bumped into Stiles and Stiles accidently bumped me when he was trying to keep his balance.”

“Is this true, Derek? Really?”

“Yes, sheriff. Stiles felt awful after it happened. He even gave me his towel.” He looks over to Stiles and finds Stiles looking at him with a small smile.

Derek’s dad cuts through the silence. “Okay, then. If it was just a misunderstanding then I don’t see the problem.” Laura sighs in defeat and Derek doesn’t care. He’s let his hand find Stiles’ under the table and gives it a squeeze. They stay holding hands for the rest of the meal even though it forces Stiles into eating awkwardly with his left hand.

 

 ♦  

 

When it’s time to leave, Stiles’ dad walks to the car after saying his goodbyes and Derek stays at the door talking to Stiles.

“So, that was pretty painless.”

“I’m so fucking sorry about Laura. I know you didn’t push me into the stupid pool, she’s just being overprotective.”

Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and starts to massage it gently. “Listen, dude. I already knew that she was kind of iffy about me. That just means I’ll have to work a little bit harder to show her that I mean business when it comes to you. You’re worth it.”

Derek smiles and Stiles being Stiles, obviously has to kiss him. The sheriff honks the horn when the kiss lingers.

“Bye, Stiles. I’ll call you later.”

“I look forward to it, babe.” Stiles shouts as he’s walking away with a wink thrown at Derek and heat rises to Derek’s face as he prays that Cora didn’t overhear the pet name.

“Did he just call you _babe_?” Cora’s snickering. Derek rolls his eyes and ignores her, all the while thinking how amazing it felt to hear those words come out of Stiles’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: next chapter is pretty much guaranteed to have some sexytimez in the _explicit_ nature. Hopefully you're all on board with that.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you want to play video games at an arcade when we could just play video games here? The arcade is heavily populated…with _people_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely sexytimez.  
> ~don't hate, appreciate
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/62558098318/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-13-arcade-work).

Stiles is currently splayed out on Derek’s bed, teeth digging into his bottom lip, a look of concentration apparent on his face, and fingers working with abandon.

“Fuck yeah! I beat you _again_ , dude. Who the fuck chooses Wario as their character anyway?”

Derek sighs heavily. “You only like Luigi because he reminds you of yourself.”

“Maybe, which is why you should be Daisy since you’re my little princess.”

A laugh forces itself out of Derek and Stiles smiles at him in return. “Shut up, Stiles. Hand me the Doritos, you’ve eaten the whole bag.”

Stiles reluctantly throws the bag of Doritos at Derek and Derek fumbles with it but manages to catch it. “Wait a second. Der, doesn’t your uncle _own an arcade_?”

Derek licks his lips to rid himself of Dorito crumbs and shrugs. “Yeah, why?”

Stiles jumps up and flails his arms around. “Why?!” He looks to his left and then to his right. “’Why?’ he says!” He looks back to Derek and Derek raises an eyebrow at him. “Because we could totally be getting free tokens and I could be beating you at awesome arcade games right this second!”

Derek munches on a Dorito and shakes his head. “Why would you want to play video games at an arcade when we could just play video games here? The arcade is heavily populated…with _people._ ” Derek tries to keep the pure disgust he’s feeling towards the idea out of his voice, but he doesn’t think he manages the task.

Stiles begins laughing and Derek listens to the music that erupts from his boyfriend with a smile upon his face, forgetting the arcade. Stiles sobers and wipes a laugh tear from his eye. “Dude, you are just – you’re ridiculous.”

Stiles is shaking his head and looking at him with the small smile that Derek deemed _his_ since the night of Stiles’ birthday party.

Derek sets the Doritos down and starts licking the cheese off his fingers, but before he even understands what’s going on Stiles has sat back down on the bed and grabbed his cheese-clad hand.

“Let me.” Stiles takes Derek’s finger into his mouth and wraps his tongue around it, before sucking hungrily, and letting his teeth graze lightly to get the stubborn cheese that won’t come off. The finger falls from Stiles’ mouth and Derek and Stiles share a heated look.

Derek swallows and he sees Stiles watch his Adam’s apple bob. “I, uh, I think you got it all.”

Stiles smirks at Derek then crawls over him, backing him against the headboard. They haven’t broke eye contact and Derek thinks he’s on fire from the look they're sharing alone. Fuck, Stiles is better than any porn he could ever watch.

Once Derek is leaning slightly against the headboard and Stiles is bracing his arms on either side of Derek, Stiles surges in for a kiss. It starts off slow, close-mouthed, enjoying the pressure of their lips against each other’s. Then Stiles pushes Derek’s thighs further apart with his knees and slots firmer between Derek’s legs. He grazes Derek’s half hard cock and Derek’s mouth falls open in a gasp.

Derek knows Stiles and Stiles is never one for missed opportunity. He immediately takes the chance to push Derek’s mouth open further with his own and his tongue slowly slides across the inside of Derek’s bottom lip.

Derek can feel himself getting harder by the second and when Stiles moves his hand to land on Derek’s lap, Derek can’t keep quiet anymore.

“Fuck, _Stiles_.” Derek sounds breathless already and he curses himself. Stiles' hand stills and Derek automatically scolds himself for not having had the power to keep quiet.

Stiles’ lips disconnect from Derek’s but Derek can feel Stiles’ breath against his lips. “Say my name like that again.”

“What?”

“Derek, fuck. Just – say my name like that again.”

“I have no idea what the hell you mean.” Derek is getting annoyed. He doesn’t like not knowing things.

Stiles gets a firmer grip on Derek’s completely hard cock and strokes it through his shorts.

“ _Stiles…_ ”

Stiles chuckles. “Yeah, babe, that’s what I was looking for.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“Yeah, well. I have one in my hand so it seems I know something about them.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Just take your clothes off, already.”

Stiles strokes Derek’s obviously leaking – there’s officially a wet spot on Derek’s shorts – cock again. “Somebody’s getting a little impatient.”

“Oh, so you’re saying you _don’t_ want your cock in my ass?”

That shuts Stiles up and his mouth opens, then closes, then just hangs open. “I, uh, yeah. You want to?”

“Yes, Stiles. How much clearer do I have to make it?” Derek thinks about how he’s not the only person in this scenario losing their virginity. “Well, I mean. Only if you want to, of course.”

“Fuck yeah, I want to!”

Derek smiles and Stiles rushes forward for a heated kiss. Stiles’ hands slip under Derek’s shirt and scratch lightly at his sides and Derek moans into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ hands slowly inch down to grab hold of the waistband on Derek’s shorts and pull down Derek’s shorts, boxer briefs included. Derek helps him out by kicking them off.

Stiles breaks the kiss and rips off his own shirt, Derek following his lead. They both throw their shirts off to the side and smile goofily at each other.

“You’re sure, Der?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles wastes no time and his hands find purchase on Derek’s stomach sliding up and down his torso. “You are so fucking hot, Der. Shit.” Derek pushes up on his elbows and kisses Stiles, his tongue fucking into Stiles mouth. Stiles slides off his shorts and Derek backs up so Stiles can more easily get them off.

Stiles is wearing red boxer briefs.

“Stiles I swear to god, you did that on purpose.”

Stiles looks down at himself then up at Derek, feigning innocence. “What? These old things?”

“You know what wearing red makes me want to do to you. You showed up to my fucking _family dinner_ wearing red and I had to physically hold back from throwing you on to the table and making a trail of marks on your pale skin.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s stopping you now?”

Stiles is kneeled above Derek and Derek sits up further, gripping either side of Stiles’ hips. He licks up Stiles happy trail then stars mouthing and biting at the skin right above the waistband of Stiles’ briefs. Stiles runs his hand through Derek’s hair and Derek looks up from his masterpiece, seeing Stiles has thrown his head back in pure bliss, breathing slightly labored, biting his bottom lip.

Derek pushes Stiles’ briefs down his thighs and Stiles’ cock slips out. Derek's mouth waters at the sight and he can’t help trailing his tongue from the base to the tip, just once. Stiles tugs on Derek’s hair and Derek and him groan simultaneously.

“None of that, okay? I already know I won’t last five seconds in your ass before coming, so let’s just hold off on your beautiful mouth wrapped around my nearly as beautiful cock.”

Derek shakes his head fondly and lays back. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You want me to get them?”

Derek raises a wordless eyebrow at him.

Stiles leans over to the drawer to get the items, muttering, “I really should call you Daisy.”

Stiles sits back and stares at Derek, items in hand. “Uh, Stiles? You gonna do something with those?”

“It’s just – I really want to look at you, but I know that for the first time it’s more comfortable if you’re on your hands and knees.”

Derek rolls over, onto his knees. “We’ll have plenty of time to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes another time. Right now I’m just really focused on your cock in my ass.”

Suddenly, Derek feels a slap on his ass and surprises himself and Stiles by groaning loudly, seeking friction for his cock on his sheets.

“That was suppose to be a lesson for you to not sass me, but I think that was actually a surprising reward for the both of us.”

Derek feels himself blushing and speaks quietly, embarrassed. “Shut up.”

Stiles rubs Derek’s back soothingly. “Don’t be embarrassed by that, Der. That’s fucking hot as hell. It’s something we shall explore thoroughly at a later date. For now, I just want to fuck you before I make a fool of myself.”

Derek relaxes and feels Stiles hands rubbing his ass, a slicked finger is lingering around his hole and slowly pushes through. Derek has fucked himself on his own fingers plenty of times so he’s kind of used to this feeling. Knowing that it’s actually Stiles’ finger though, makes it so much hotter.

Stiles’ finger starts slowly moving in and out and Derek focuses on relaxing even more as another finger enters his hole. Derek’s hands grab hold of his sheets.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just – fuck.”

“I know.” Stiles crooks both his fingers in a certain way and it grazes the sweet spot that Derek never quite managed to reach. Derek let’s out a filthy noise and Stiles takes the chance to add a third finger. It hurts, but Derek loves it. He can feel the pain inching away as it slowly becomes unadulterated pleasure.

Stiles slowly fucks him with his fingers and Derek pushes back harder, wanting more. “Stiles, I’m ready.”

“Derek, I don’t –“

“I swear to god if your cock doesn’t get in –“

“Okay! Okay, enough with the threats.”

Stiles slowly pulls his fingers from Derek’s hole and Derek mourns the loss. He hears the ripping of the condom package and the sound of Stiles slicking up his dick, moaning lightly.

Derek feels Stiles grab hold of his hips and guide his dick to Derek’s hole. When it pushes past the rim, they both gasp. Stiles’ hands run across Derek’s sweat slicked back and he relaxes slightly. Stiles pushes in deeper. Stiles slowly bottoms out and by that time they’re both trying to catch their breath.

“Derek, you okay?”

“Fuck – yeah, yeah I am.”

“You’re just so fucking tight, it’s unreal.”

Derek laughs lightly and the movement makes them both groan. “Move, Stiles.”

Stiles pulls back slowly and then pushes forward harder, again and again. He drapes himself over Derek’s back and wraps his arm around to grab hold of Derek’s cock. Derek thrusts back onto Stiles’ cock and Stiles strokes Derek, in time with the rhythm they’ve created.

Derek feels like he’s experiencing euphoria. “Stiles, I’ve thought about this so damn much. Thought about you – _ahh –_ about you fucking me. Had my fingers in me knuckle deep and imagined it was you.”

Stiles’ hips stutter and he groans loudly as he comes. Derek helps him ride out his orgasm and adds his own hand to his cock, Stiles and him working together to bring Derek release. Derek comes with a goddamn _whimper_ , Stiles’ name on his lips.

Stiles gently frees his cock from Derek’s hole and Derek flinches. He ties the condom and puts it in the trash next to Derek’s bed, before pushing Derek onto his back and catching his lips in a lingering, dirty kiss.

They separate and Derek rolls onto his side, facing Stiles. They’re both staring at each other, smiling like idiots.

Stiles breaks the silence. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah.”

“No, really. Fuck the arcade. You proved your point, man. I am _wholeheartedly_ convinced that ever leaving this bedroom and contacting the outside world is an awful, terrible idea.”

Derek pushes Stiles lightly, weak from the events that just occurred and readies himself for what is guaranteed to be the best summer of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've previously stated - I think, it may have been in a comment - that I am generally new at exploring my love for writing so sometimes a chapter may not be grade A excellence.  
> On that note, I _do_ think I'm getting more comfortable with my ~writing style~ but I still got a lot to learn and I haven't written a lot of sexytimez in the past so blahblahblah what I'm trying to say is it may not be the most fabulous sexytimez you've ever read but you know, I tried and all that.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Stiles having the best summer of his entire life? If you asked him right now, in this moment, with Derek octupusing all his limbs over Stiles’ body, he would reply with a resounding “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/63696929075/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-14-smells-like).

Is Stiles having the best summer of his entire life? If you asked him right now, in this moment, with Derek octupusing all his limbs over Stiles’ body, he would reply with a resounding “yes.” Derek came over a little earlier and they pigged out on the cookies his mom sent over with him. Stiles left _one_ for his dad because he’s worried for his health, not because he wanted all the cookies to himself. Definitely not for that reason at all. Anyway, they swiftly fell into a food coma and decided to reward their cookie eating with a nap.

Stiles woke up a few minutes ago and can’t stop staring at Derek. Derek’s head is somewhere around Stiles’ shoulder so it’s incredibly uncomfortable for Stiles to look down at him, but he can’t stop. Derek’s lips are slightly parted and he doesn’t exactly _snore,_ but he doesn’t exactly _not snore._ The sounds he makes when he sleeps are adorable and every once in a while he’ll mumble some indescribable words and push himself closer to Stiles even though Stiles is pretty positive if they were any closer they would be Siamese twins. Stiles doesn’t want to think about them being twins. Stiles doesn’t want to think about them being related at all. He winces at that thought and Derek stirs.

Stiles rubs his hand slowly up and down Derek’s back in apology and Derek opens his eyes to squint up at Stiles.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“’S fine.” Derek let’s out a yawn and starfishes his body across the bed as he stretches. Stiles hears a couple bones crack and is jealous at the relief he must feel. His neck is kind of aching from staring down at Derek which reminds him what a big issue that is because tonight’s the scrimmage for lacrosse.

“Der?”

“Hmm?” Derek is still rolling around the bed – it’s really not that big of a bed so Stiles isn’t sure how he’s managing – and stretching. Stiles thinks he falls a little harder for sleepy Derek.

“Wanna give me a massage?”

Derek stops stretching and looks at Stiles with utter disbelief, eyebrows a mile high on his forehead. “Why the hell would I give you a massage?”

“ _Because_ I have the scrimmage tonight –“ At this, Derek groans. “ _Excuse me._ I have the scrimmage tonight and you wouldn’t want me to do bad because I can’t move my neck, would you? Which – your fault, by the way.”

“How in the hell would your neck hurting be my fault?” Stiles thinks he might blush from embarrassment which just serves to make Derek even more curious and Stiles curses his stupid pale skin that turns red at the first sign of trouble. “Now you have to tell me. Why is it my fault your neck hurts?”

Stiles decides he could use this confession to his advantage. “I’m only going to tell you if you promise to go all out for the scrimmage tonight.”

“You’re already getting a neck massage out of telling me. I’m not going all out for the scrimmage tonight. You’re lucky I’m even going.”

“ _Everyone_ goes to this scrimmage, Derek. _Everyone._ You shouldn’t feel _forced_ to watch your boyfriend play lacrosse. That’s just hurtful. Do you even care about me at all?”

“Shut up. I know what you’re doing. Why is it my fault your neck hurts?”

“ _Ugh,_ you’re the _worst._ ” Derek raises an eyebrow, unrelenting. “Because I – because I kindasortawasstaringatyouwhileyouslept.”

“ _You were staring at me while I slept?!”_

Wow, Derek has aced understanding the non-breathing language that Stiles has spent so long practicing. “Anyway, my neck was on a weird angle, so now it hurts.”

“Why didn’t you, I don’t know, _stop staring_?”

“Because you’re beautiful when you sleep, okay! I literally _could not look way._ You’re that captivating.”

Derek looks at him, narrows his eyes. “You’re lying. I must have been drooling or something.”

“No, I’m not lying. I just really like you, if you haven’t noticed. And I really like looking at you, obviously. So, would you give me a damn massage and promise to at least pretend to have fun at tonight’s scrimmage?”

Derek smiles that big huge smile that melts Stiles’ insides and just says. “Okay, yeah. Take off your shirt and roll over.”

“I’m liking the sound of this.”

Derek laughs and Stiles smiles in satisfaction. “Shut up. You want a massage? You’re getting a massage. My sisters and mom make me give them massages _all the time_. Apparently I’m pretty decent at them, so you’re in luck.”

Stiles settles down, face on his folded arms, and Derek straddles his hips. “Do your worst.”

Stiles thinks the sounds he makes during that massage are dirtier than his sex moans – and, ask Derek, his sex moans are _pretty_ dirty.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Derek thinks he’s maybe falling head over heels in love with Stiles. Waking up after that nap, Stiles’ hand rubbing his back, and Derek just completely covering Stiles, it was the happiest Derek’s woken up ever. Then, Stiles _says_ things. He says things like he finds Derek _captivating_ and _beautiful_ and isn’t _Derek_ suppose to be the cheesy romantic in the relationship? Can there even _be_ two cheesy romantics in one relationship? Oh, and the fucking _sounds_ he makes. Derek had to take breaks from the massage to physically pinch himself out of a boner.

Derek thinks he’s lucky to have Stiles in his life, really fucking lucky. So, he’s going to go all out for this stupid mid-summer scrimmage that everyone goes crazy for.

Sadly, the only person currently home to help him do this is Laura. Who hates Stiles. Derek looks up to the sky and asks whatever higher powers there are to _please just let her not be a bitch, just this once_ before he knocks on her door.

“Come on in, Der!”

Derek hesitantly walks in and finds Laura at her desk, on her laptop. He lingers, shuffling on his feet. Laura’s staring at him and after a minute, she raises her eyebrows.

“Was there something you needed?”

“Uh, yeah. I needed your – your help with, uh, something.”

Laura makes a gesture to continue.

“The lacrosse scrimmage is tonight. How stupid, right? Why would they even have a scrimmage in the summer, right? Right? Anyway, I was hoping you could help me make a shirt or poster or something but if you can’t it’s okay. I probably shouldn’t have even asked, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone, maybe Erica –“

“Whoa, Derek! Slow down, I’ll help you.”

Derek looks up in surprise. “You’re gonna help me?” Laura nods. “You know this is for Stiles.” Why is he pushing it?

“Yeah, I do. And the fact that you’re even going to the game shows how much you must like him. You hate those things. So, I’ll help you. He must really make you happy, huh?”

Derek lifts one side of his mouth in a lopsided smile. “Yeah, he does.” His voice sounds so faraway and so Molly Ringwald in any 80s movie ever that he almost punches himself.

“I’m happy for you, little bro. Now let’s get started.”

 

 ♦  

 

Derek feels absolutely ridiculous which just makes him realize even more how much Stiles is going to love this. He’s wearing a red shirt, the number 24 airbrushed in white with “Stilinski” airbrushed above it on the back. On the front though, Laura airbrushed it to say “I ♥ Stiles.” On his left cheek, in white paint, is “#24.” On his right cheek, in red paint, is a heart, with "Stiles" written in white inside of it.

Then, of course, how can Derek forget the poster? He tried to “accidently” leave it at home, but once he was on the road with Laura, he caught it in his rearview mirror, sitting in the backseat. He’s man enough to say he jumped in horror. Laura looked at him with that terrifying wolfish grin that Derek has come to know and hate. The poster reads this: “I love a guy that can handle a long stick.” In bigger letters, underneath, a simple yet classy, “GO STILES!”

Derek thinks he may get kicked out of the stands and if the sheriff is there, which he will be, he’s most certainly getting shot. Laura doesn’t give a single shit about his worries.

They pull into the parking lot, Laura grinning ear to ear and Derek looking more stoic than he has in months. Laura pushes the poster into Derek’s hands and he reluctantly accepts it, the side with the words facing his body. As they get closer to the bleachers, he does his best to try and look like he’s at least somewhat enjoying himself because he wants to make Stiles happy.

By the time they’re seated, there’s about ten minutes until the game starts. The team is sitting on the bench, taking a break from warmups. Stiles turns around and meets Derek’s eyes, smiles so big that Derek forgets he’s at a school function in the middle of the summer, then blows Derek a kiss. Derek feels hot all over as everyone seated in front of him turns around to see whom Stiles blew the kiss to. Derek looks at his feet and hears Stiles laugh.

There’s a bump on Derek’s shoulder and he notices that Erica has pushed her way up the bleachers to sit next to him.

“Derek. Stiles must give one hell of a blowjob if you’re willing to not only show up to this event but to also wear what you’re wearing.”

“Damnit, Erica –“

Laura cuts him off. “Wait till you see the poster.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Laura and Erica start laughing together and Derek puts his head in his hands.

“You guys are _the worst._ ”

Erica just kisses him on the cheek and says, “You love us.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I question why.”

The whistle blows and the teams run onto the field. Stiles is starting and he’s jogging next to Scott to get into their positions. When the game officially begins and Derek watches Stiles run across the field, he’s mesmerized by the way his boyfriend moves. Stiles is so quick, and his reflexes are phenomenal. It almost looks like he’s dancing out there. Derek can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Come on, Der. Throw your poster up before the game gets too crazy. You have to make sure Stiles can see it and fully appreciate it.”

“Laur, I really don’t know. It’s inappropriate.”

Erica breaks into the conversation. “Inappropriate? It’s Stiles, he’ll love it.”

“Fine.” Derek lifts the poster into the air and doesn’t take his eyes off of Stiles. He sees Stiles turn and look, distracted for the three seconds it takes him to read the poster and then he trips, arms out to catch his balance so he doesn’t fall. He misses the ball when it's thrown to him but thankfully Scott is able to pick it up.

Laura and Erica laugh so hard they nearly cry.

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles is feeling on top of the world because they won the scrimmage and winning the mid-summer scrimmage is really good luck for the upcoming season. He’s also on top of the world because he has _the best_ boyfriend to ever exist.

He runs off the field to his dad and his dad immediately hugs him.

“Ew, dad. I’m so sweaty right now.”

“A game like that deserves a hug, no matter how sweaty. I’m proud of you, son.”

Stiles smiles sheepishly but accepts the compliment instead of sniping back at his dad like he might usually do. “Thanks, dad.”

“Oh, stop. I know you want to go talk to Derek. Go ahead.”

His dad claps him on the shoulder and Stiles steps up to Derek. First, he pushes Derek on the shoulder and says, “Are you fucking kidding me, dude?” This promptly wipes the smile from Derek’s face and Stiles almost regrets it.

“What did I do wrong? I went all out, just like you wanted.”

“That poster, Derek. ‘I love a guy that can handle a long stick.’ I _tripped._ That could’ve lost us the game!”

Derek looks so sorry and Stiles wants to kiss the frown off his face. “I know, Stiles. I shouldn’t have done it, I –“

Stiles cuts him off by giving into temptation and kissing him hard. He hears Laura and Erica loudly making an exit, inconvenienced by Derek and Stiles’ kissing. Stiles doesn’t care. He keeps kissing him until there’s a little too much tongue for it to be considered acceptable in public.

He cradles Derek’s face in his hands, but doesn’t move too far away. “I can’t believe you’re wearing a shirt that says ‘I ♥ Stiles.’”

“I know, it’s ridiculous.”

“I love it.”

Derek smiles at him. “I knew you would.”

“I really do, Der. I love that you did all this even though I knew you must’ve hated it. It means a lot.”

Derek lifts his right shoulder up in a shrug. “It’s nothing.”

“No, stop. It’s not nothing, dude. It’s amazing and I just – I fucking love you, Derek Hale.”

Derek smiles so big that he would put any actor in a toothpaste commercial to shame. “I never thought you’d be the one to say that first.” He lets out a small laugh. “But, yeah. I, uh, I love you too. A lot.”

Stiles knows they’re both wearing matching toothy grins right now but he doesn’t care. He kisses Derek even though it hardly works because neither of them can stop smiling and then he takes Derek’s hand in his own and walks to the jeep.

Stiles is never going to forget this moment. He was the lead scorer in the game, his boyfriend told him he loved him, and there’s still half the summer left. It doesn’t get any better than this. He squeezes Derek’s hand and Derek squeezes back. Stiles thinks this will be their little way to tell each other they love each other when their voices begin to hurt from saying it too much out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at ending chapters just - I don't know. I'm sorry, okay? _I'm sorry._
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You trying to get people to cheat for you in Candy Crush again?” Stiles quickly minimizes Facebook at the sound of Derek’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/63992987210/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-15-candy).
> 
> And also, this comment:
>
>> "possibly Derek giving Stiles a blow job.. While wearing glasses.. And Stiles coming all over his face.."

Stiles is currently in his room with Danny. They’re waiting on everyone else to come over to hang out, but Stiles asked Danny to arrive a bit earlier.

“Danny. I need you more than I need air right now.”

Danny looks perplexed. “You and Derek are so in love it’s sickening. There’s _no_ way the sex could be so bad that you’d come to me for it. Also, I’m pretty positive that Derek would be –“

“No! I don’t need you like that, dude. God, I just need your help with a Candy Crush problem.” Stiles cuts Danny off when he sees Danny getting a far off look in his eye like he’s picturing Stiles’ _boyfriend_ having sex with someone that isn’t Stiles. 

“I don’t play Candy Crush.”

“Danny, you play Candy Crush. Now, help me beat this level. Derek and me are having a contest and he’s _crushing_ me. I need your help big time. Oh, and you’re going to need to send me a life.”

“I don’t play. And if I did, I would just hack the game and unlock all the levels that way.”

“ _Danny._ I thought I could count on you. Derek’s on level 428 – without hacking.”

“What level are you on?”

“Uh, ha ha…ha. You know what? Just forget it.”

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what level you’re on.”

Stiles mumbles so lightly that he’s pretty sure that Danny actually puts his hand around his ear in an attempt to hear Stiles. “I can’t get past level 65.”

“You’re pathetic.”

Stiles nods his assent.

“You trying to get people to cheat for you in Candy Crush again?” Stiles quickly minimizes Facebook at the sound of Derek’s voice.

“No!” Stiles shouts as Danny, the traitor, says “Yes.”

Derek just laughs and shakes his head and Stiles catches Danny staring. He promptly kicks Danny in the calf and Danny looks rightfully guilty.

Derek comes over to Stiles, who’s sitting in his chair at the desk, and leans over to give him a peck on the lips. Stiles immediately deepens the kiss, pulling Derek onto his lap. Derek’s hand, like a magnet, goes directly to Stiles’ head and tugs on his hair. After a quick moment, Danny clears his throat and Stiles digs his teeth into Derek’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

Stiles notices that Derek’s wearing his glasses today and fixes them since they’re slightly crooked. Derek turns red and mumbles something about needing to go to his eye doctor for new contacts.

“I like you with your glasses on. You look nerdy. And sexy. You look nerdy _and_ sexy.” Stiles kisses Derek on the lips lightly and Derek turns even redder.

Stiles turns to meet Danny’s eyes and Danny looks appropriately flustered. Serves him right. Derek turns in Stiles’ lap but Stiles doesn’t let him stand. Derek is _his_ boyfriend and no matter how much Danny may want to get all up in that, he has to see with his own two eyes that it’s _not going to happen._

Shortly after, everyone else shows up and they move to the living room. Stiles’ dad has the night shift again so Stiles freely stocked the house with _all the chips_ and he ordered pizza in abundance because he knows they’ll eat it all. Isaac and Scott are snuggling on the loveseat and Scott doesn’t even attempt to hide that his fingers are running through Isaac’s curls.

Scott had shared with him that Isaac is involved in Allison and Scott’s sex life but what was suppose to start as a threesome here and there, turned into Allison and Scott both caring for Isaac deeply and in turn, them three just _working_ together. Stiles can only imagine how Mr. Argent reacted to that news. As long as his best friend is happy, he’s happy, as cheesy as that sounds, so Mr. Argent can suck a dick if he doesn’t approve.

“What the fuck are we watching?” Jackson interrupts Stiles’ thoughts and again, Stiles has to dig his fingernails into his palms to avoid punching the asshole in the face.

“I brought Man of Steel.” Scott chucks it at Stiles’ face to set up and Stiles catches it easily.

“Why can’t we ever watch Hoosiers?” Jackson complains quietly and Danny laughs.

“We can watch it next time. Now, pass me my Doritos and shut up.” Derek passes Boyd his Doritos and everyone shuts up.

 

 ♦  

 

Everyone left about five minutes ago and Stiles and Derek are already upstairs in nothing but their boxer briefs. The entire movie Derek’s hand would alternate between rubbing up and down Stiles’ thigh and rubbing up and down the outline of Stiles’ cock. Every time Stiles began breathing too loudly, Derek would move back to his thigh.

It was actual torture.

“I fucking hate you, Derek. “ Stiles is frantically running his hands up and down Derek’s chest and stomach. He just needs their skin touching, in some way, right now.

“No, you don’t. What do you want to do?”

“You can have me in any way you want, fuck, Derek. I just need you right now.”

Derek groans and then collects himself, smirking. “Just lay down and let me make you come.”

Stiles falls back onto the bed and rips off his boxer briefs because that sounds like one hell of a plan. When he sees Derek going to take off his glasses, Stiles grabs his wrist, stopping him. “No, keep them on.”

Derek seems flustered for a second but then calms down, shuffling his knees in between Stiles’ spread legs.

Derek runs his nails down Stiles’ stomach and Stiles squirms, feeling himself getting harder and harder as the moments pass. Derek leans down and licks over Stiles’ nipple, Stiles moans and thrusts upward, looking for friction. Derek moves his hands to Stiles’ hips and holds him down as he drags his teeth over Stiles’ nipple lightly.

He begins trailing kisses down Stiles’ stomach and Stiles starts to get excited because he knows where this trail ends. This trail ends with Derek’s mouth around Stiles’ cock, but just when Derek is so close to Stiles’ cock, he can feel Derek’s breath on it, Derek backs away and Stiles whines.

“I want your mouth on my cock.”

Derek looks heavenward and moves his hand from one of Stiles’ hips to grope himself through his boxer briefs. “Be patient.”

Stiles grumbles. He’s not known for his patience.

Derek moves his hand and wraps it around the base of Stiles’ cock, moving the other hand to right below Stiles’ belly button, holding him down. He twists his hand and strokes the shaft twice. Stiles bites his forearm hard as to not cry out. He’s been waiting for that friction for what seems like _hours._

Derek looks up at Stiles and says in a voice that sounds breathless, “I want – I need to taste you.”

Stiles refrains from saying _Why, it would be my pleasure_ because Derek almost instantly puts his mouth around Stiles’ cock and Stiles rocks his hips upwards, helpless. Derek coughs and backs up for second. Stiles mumbles his apologies, but Derek ignores him and goes back to it, adding a little more pressure to the hand being used to hold down Stiles.

Derek moves his other hand off of the base of Stiles’ cock to travel down to Stiles’ balls, massaging them. Derek drags his tongue from the base upward to swirl it around the tip. He begins going up and down the side of Stiles’ cock leaving wet, open mouthed kisses in his wake. He pauses, straightens his glasses, and Stiles nearly comes.

He moves his hand from massaging Stiles’ balls to grope himself as he moves back up to the tip of Stiles’ cock, sucking him down eagerly, pressing his tongue flat on the underside of the shaft.

When Stiles sees how horny this is making Derek, along with the bobbing of his head on Stiles’ cock, Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s shoulders, saying “Derek, I’m gonna –“ and Derek backs off his cock, a trail of spit connecting Derek’s bottom lip to it, grabs hold of the shaft and directs Stiles to come all over his face.

Derek keeps stroking him through it, licks his lips when Stiles finishes and Stiles _almost_ feels bad for the come all over Derek’s glasses but then Derek takes them off, cleans the come off with his finger and puts his finger in his mouth, looking blissed out as his hips give a seemingly involuntary roll forward, his cock obviously feeling neglected and searching for release.

Stiles thinks he may be able to help with that, so he leans forward, pulls down Derek’s briefs and sees that Derek’s cock is already glistening with precome. Stiles puts his mouth on Derek and Derek begins rocking forward, hitting the back of Stiles’ throat but when Derek goes to apologize, Stiles grips his hips hard, encouraging him. Stiles never had much of a gag reflex and it’s useful now that Derek looks so fucking wrecked as he fucks Stiles' mouth. Derek puts his glasses back on and Stiles looks up and connects eyes with him, moving his hands to dig hard into the curve of Derek’s ass. Derek comes down Stiles’ throat with a loud groan and Stiles swallows it all, proudly.

They separate and Derek collapses next to him. They kiss lazily, tasting their own come on each other’s lips and it’s heady and perfect and _right._

“We need to clean ourselves up.” Stiles says, because it’s true. Derek still has come all over his face.

Derek cuddles in a little closer and whispers, “Carry me to the bathroom?”

“Dude, there’s no way in hell I can carry you but maybe I can drag your lifeless body?”

Derek grumbles and rolls out of bed. Stiles follows him and they clean each other up, sharing minty kisses after they brush their teeth.

When they get back to bed, they lay down and Stiles watches Derek yawn hugely, throwing an arm over Stiles.

“You’re never gonna beat me at Candy Crush.” He snuggles closer and cuts off Stiles when he begins to protest. “G’night. L’uh you.” Derek says sleepily before falling asleep instantly and Stiles smiles.

He will never get sick of hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I refuse to be the person that messes up and costs us the win. Lydia already created the ultimate study guide for The Challenge. She referenced all the past seasons and episodes and I think she may have used psychic powers to guess what the questions are going to be? I don’t know, apparently she’s psychic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/64233363974/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-16-academically).

School starts back up again in a few weeks and Derek has been trying to get his head back into the studying game. This summer has been so amazing with Stiles but as much as he loves him, he’s going to need to cut down a bit on how much time they spend together. Especially since their school is going to be participating in The Challenge, which is a game show where schools from all over the world compete. It’s basically like a high school version of Jeopardy.

Derek already knows that him and Lydia are going to be a part of the four-person team and he definitely doesn’t want to be the one that ruins it for them. He knows it’ll be kind of weird for him to be spending so much time with Lydia in the upcoming weeks before The Challenge during their practice sessions, but he’s going to try and fight through it.

Lydia may have had hold of Stiles' heart longer, but Derek has hold of it _now_ , which is what’s important.

His cellphone rings and Derek puts down his book to take it out of his pocket. The picture that shows up on the screen is Stiles with his mouth stuffed to the brim with curly fries. They wanted to see just how many fries he could fit in there before they begun falling out when he inevitably tried to talk.

“Hi.”

“ _Deeerrrreeekkkkk._ ” Stiles is actually whining.

“What is it, Stiles?”

“Will you pretty please with Nacho Cheese Doritos on top come over and hang out with me? I'll let you give me a back massage.”

“As tempting as that offer is, I’m going to have to pass.”

“But, _Deeerrreekkkk. I miiiisss youuu._ ”

“We hung out two days ago and we talked on the phone for two hours last night.”

“So?”

“I miss you, too.”

Derek hears Stiles sigh over the phone. “When do I get you all to myself again?”

“Honestly? Probably winter break.”

Derek pictures Stiles flailing his arms around as he hears his indignant squeaks of protest. “But – but no, Derek. No!”

“Sorry. I refuse to be the person that messes up and costs us the win. Lydia already created the ultimate study guide for The Challenge. She referenced all the past seasons and episodes and I think she may have used psychic powers to guess what the questions are going to be? I don’t know, apparently she’s psychic.”

“She’s definitely something.”

“Anyway, she’s not sharing it with anyone else on the team even though it will undoubtedly better _her_ chances at winning. So, I have to study twice as hard as I usually would.”

“I think I have an idea.”

Derek doesn’t know what Stiles is talking about but he does know the sound of his voice and that sound always leads to trouble. “ _Stiles_.”

“It’s nothing, Derek. I swear. All I know is that masturbating just doesn’t do it for me anymore and I really fucking need my hands all over you as often as possible so I’m going to – I’m going to be _patient._ Yeah, Der. I’m gonna be patient and wait for you to finish studying, you smarty-pants, you. Alright, I love you! Bye!”

“I love –“

The phone goes dead before Derek can even reply. Derek doesn’t know what Stiles is up to, but he knows that Stiles would rather have the Yankees win the World Series than be patient.

 

 ♦  

 

Derek decides to close up his books early and head over to Stiles’ house to surprise him. When he gets there, he doesn’t see Stiles’ Jeep, but he figures that it could just be in the driveway, so he rings the doorbell.

When the sheriff answers the door, he looks surprised to see Derek.

“Hey, Stiles isn’t here.”

“Oh, okay. I was just going to surprise him by coming over.”

“Well, I think he said he was headed over to Lydia’s.”

Both of Derek’s eyebrows shoot up. “Lydia’s?”

“Yeah, you can wait here, if you want to.”

“No thanks, sheriff. I really should be headed home, anyway. I just wanted to give him a quick visit.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know you stopped by. Drive safe.”

Derek nods and heads back to the car, confused. Why would Stiles be at Lydia’s house? That makes no sense. Lydia doesn’t even like Stiles. They’re not friends in the slightest. Stiles wouldn’t just go to Lydia’s house uninvited, though. He’s terrified of Lydia. Everyone is kind of slightly terrified of Lydia.

As the thoughts that tried to explain the situation ran rampant through Derek’s mind, he found himself in front of Lydia’s house. Stiles’ Jeep was in the driveway. Derek pulled over and decided to call Stiles. What’s the harm, right?

The phone rings once and then goes straight to voicemail. Derek’s heart clenches but then he remembers that sometimes Stiles accidently hits “End” after sliding the screen to answer. He waits a moment for Stiles to call back. Stiles doesn’t. He decides to call again, figuring Stiles is waiting for him to. The phone rings once and then goes straight to voicemail.

Derek feels unexpected tears spring into his eyes and tries to calm himself down. Stiles said he was _over_ Lydia. He said that Derek made him forget all about his feelings for Lydia. He told Derek that he _loved_ him. These are the facts that are running through Derek’s jumbled mind, trying to push through the thoughts that are saying, “You were only a temporary fix until Lydia broke up with Jackson again” or “Stiles really was just curious to see what it would be like to date a guy.”

Stiles cares about him, he does. But if that’s true than why is his Jeep in Lydia Martin’s driveway? Why did he unquestionably ignore Derek’s phone calls? Why are the tears that are caught in Derek’s eyes threatening to fall?

Derek looks up and he sees Stiles running back to his Jeep, a huge smile on his face. Derek thought that was a smile that Stiles saved for only him. But apparently Lydia Martin was able to make him break out that smile and have it last so long that he’s still smiling even though he’s back at his car.

Stiles connects eyes with Derek and Derek curses, instantly regrets everything. Stiles is going to think he was _stalking_ him or something. No wonder Derek’s only Stiles’ “Hmm, he’ll do until I can get Lydia” choice. He’s so dumb, what was he thinking?

Stiles looks, in a word, bewildered to see Derek there. Derek starts the car and tries to get out of there as fast as possible. He puts the car into drive and sees that Stiles face has broken out into a smile again and he’s headed toward Derek. No, Derek can’t do this. He can’t listen to Stiles tell him how yeah, what they had was _fun,_ but the real deal, what Stiles _actually_ wants, has finally opened her eyes and realized that Stiles is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have.

Derek pushes down the tears and speeds away, leaving an even more perplexed Stiles than the one he saw earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge is something that my high school participated in. I'm actually pretty sure it's only for the New England area, but I'm pretending it's a worldwide thing. So, sue me. 
> 
> (Please don't sue me).
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been perfect with them lately, Stiles is hoping he didn’t unknowingly do something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting earlier than usual because I love Katy lots.
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/64998004221/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-17-the-great).

Stiles has no idea what the hell is going on. He had just left Lydia’s, copy of her guide to all things The Challenge in hand, and was going to stop by Derek’s to surprise him with it when everything went to shit. Admittedly, he was kind of confused to see Derek outside Lydia’s house, but when he got home, his dad told him that Derek had stopped by and his dad told Derek he had went to Lydia’s. So, Derek probably just wanted to see Stiles.

What Stiles doesn’t understand is why Derek peeled out of their like a bat out of hell as soon as Stiles saw him. He’s called Derek twice and texted him four times with no reply. Stiles is officially worried and plans to drive over to Derek’s as soon as he wakes up tomorrow.

Everything has been perfect with them lately, Stiles is hoping he didn’t unknowingly do something wrong.

 

 ♦  

 

Stiles rings the doorbell and seeing that there are no cars in the driveway, hopes that Derek is home. He hadn’t texted Derek that he was on his way, too worried that Derek would leave before Stiles arrived for reasons that he still hasn’t grasped.

Derek answers the door and he looks tired and just plain sad. Yeah, Stiles is definitely fucking worried.

“Der, what’s wrong?”

Derek just looks at him, his face morphed into something like reluctant acceptance, and steps aside so Stiles can walk in. Once they're inside and sitting at the kitchen table, the eerie silence is beginning to make Stiles’ heart rate pick up. He’s feeling like something's wrong and it’s out of his control. Stiles doesn’t like not being in control.

He breaks the silence.

“Dude, why did you speed off yesterday?”

Derek stares back at him, face blank, lifts his right shoulder in something close to a shrug.

“Dad told me you stopped by and so I figured you came to Lydia’s since he told you I was there so you could say hi.”

Something like a short laugh escapes Derek but it doesn’t sound amused, it sounds forced, like laughing is the last thing on his mind. “I guess you could say that.”

Stiles doesn’t know what that means. “Anyway, we need to talk.” A flicker of sadness in Derek’s eyes before it’s wiped away, replaced by a look of determination, like he’s prepared himself for the inevitability of a truly shitty conversation.

Little does he know, Stiles comes bearing great news.

“I went by Lydia’s yesterday. Well, obviously you already knew that. Anyway, dude! I convinced her to give me a copy of the study guide for you! Granted, I have to wash Prada for the next month, but so what? I can handle a dirty dog, if this means all of this Challenge preparation will be easier for you.”

Derek is silent and he looks shocked, like he can’t believe the words coming out of Stiles’ mouth and Stiles is really sick of feeling so fucking confused lately.

“This _will_ make it easier for you, right? We’ll get to spend more time together again. Maybe?”

“I am so stupid.”

Stiles laughs, happy Derek’s finally talking. “Der, you couldn’t have known that Lydia would accept a bribe. I think I just caught her on a day she was feeling generous.”

“No, no. Not that. I just – I thought – it doesn’t matter. I’m stupid and you’re amazing.”

“You’re not stupid.. What did you think? What’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours?”

“I thought that you were over at Lydia’s because you were, I don’t know, because you were interested in her again. I thought you were coming over here to break up with me.”

“Wait, what? You thought _what_?”

“I said it was stupid, okay? I’m sorry.”

Stiles’ mind is racing and he feels like punching a wall. What the fuck does he have to do to prove to Derek that he only has eyes for _him._ That _Derek_ is the one that he loves. Stiles thought that Derek was finally trusting Stiles, believing him when he told him he loved him. Stiles thought things were going so fucking well.

He takes a deep breath, two. He calms himself down. Because Derek looks _shattered_. He looks like Stiles would if he thought Derek was moving on from him. Even though Stiles is frustrated, he puts himself in Derek’s shoes. Yeah, it was stupid for Derek to think that Stiles would just drop him like a hat, but Derek’s maybe a little insecure and Stiles knows that, does everything he can to make Derek blush redder and redder until maybe one day he finally believes Stiles when he tells him Derek’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

So, Derek is allowed to feel what he feels but what he’s not allowed to do is jump to conclusions. He’s not allowed to assume the worst before talking to Stiles about it first. Stiles puts his hand on top of Derek’s across the table, looks deep into his eyes, tries to bore these words into Derek’s very _soul_ so he will never forget them.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you, man? I. Love. You. I want you. You’re the only person in this world that can make me smile so big, I feel like my face is going to break in half. You’re the one I think about before going to bed at night and the second thought that shoots into my mind in the morning, first being ‘I really have to pee.’ You’re the one that’s wrapped around my heart like an octopus, dude. I love you so much it’s stupid. You need to remember that. You need to talk to me before you go off thinking the worst, okay?”

Derek is nodding and he’s smiling and he’s squeezing Stiles’ hand so hard, Stiles thinks maybe he hears his bones creak but he doesn’t care. Because he loves Derek and if Derek needs to squeeze Stiles’ hand to reassure himself that Stiles is there and with him and loving _him_ , than Stiles can accept that. As long as Derek’s finally got it through his head that the only person that’s got a hold on his heart is Derek.

 

 ♦  

 

“I was thinking maybe I could invite Derek on our creepy end of summer drunken walk through the woods?”

Scott looks betrayed. “ _Dude._ ”

“Scott, he _lives_ on the preserve. He’s my boyfriend, now. I would feel weird hanging out in what’s basically his backyard without him.”

“This is suppose to be our Bro Time. Me and you. No significant others allowed.”

“I had to be the third wheel when you and Allison first started dating too many times to count, dude. You should have to be the third wheel _at least_ once.”

“Are you saying Derek is your _Allison_?”

“No, dumbass. I’m saying he’s my _Derek._ And I’m also saying it would be cool if we could invite him.”

Scott rolls his eyes so dramatically Stiles thinks maybe they will actually get stuck that way. “ _Fine._ ”

“I’m calling him now so please just shut the fuck up for a minute.”

Scott looks hurt at Stiles’ scolding and Stiles has the strangest urge to pet him like a newborn puppy. Thankfully, that urge is interrupted by Derek answering the phone.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

Silence.

“You called me, remember? What did you want?”

“Boo, Der. You’re no fun. I was wondering if you wanted to join Scott and I in our drunken escapade through the woods aka your backyard tonight?”

“As fun as that sounds, I actually have plans to hang out with Erica tonight. Plus, isn’t that something you and Scott always do alone?”

Stiles pouts even though Derek can’t see him. “Yeah, but I wanted you to be there too.”

“I’m guessing Scott doesn’t want me to be there though, does he?”

“That’s not –“

“You don’t have to lie. You guys haven’t hung out just you two in forever, I get it. Have fun and don’t get too close to my house. I don’t want my parents to catch you two obliterated.”

“I won’t. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I’m good, just be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

He hears Derek chuckle and smiles.

“Love you, Der.” Scott makes a show of pretending to stick his finger down his throat.

“Love you too. I’ll call you later or see you tomorrow.”

They hang up and Stiles looks at Scott, says, “He didn’t want to intrude on our Bro Time.”

“Apparently _he_ knows the true meaning of friendship.”

“Shut up, you’re getting what you wanted.”

Scott looks so smug and Stiles fails to resist pushing him off the couch.

 

 ♦  

 

The next morning Stiles wakes up with a pounding headache and silently thanks Drunk Stiles for putting the bottle of pills and water on his nightstand. He opens his phone to a text message from Derek saying, _You’re ridiculous. But yeah, I do. I always do._

He scrolls up to look at what he sent to make Derek say that and sees a picture of his hand resting on his clearly hard cock through his boxer briefs with the message, _Yuo knoqw you wamt thi s._

Stiles falls back to sleep with a smile on his face, forgetting about the throbbing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never have these two idiots mad at each other for long, as you can see.
> 
> I was wondering what you guys were thinking about how long I should keep this going for? Currently, there are 18 gifsets by eeames and this is chapter 17. I could make the next chapter the last one, or I could continue this on as a WIP and have it in a weird limbo stage. I don't know, I'm kind of thinking that this fic needs some closure. I can always do bonus works inspired by this work as she posts more gifsets?
> 
> I honestly have no idea, let me know what you guys think on the matter.
> 
> And, as always, thank you guys so much for reading. I love you all.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. This is the last chapter. Much to my chagrin, I think it’s time for this story to be put to rest. I feel like the plot was kind of fulfilled many moons (or chapters, whichever you prefer) ago, and I was just reluctant to accept that. I’m thinking about maybe posting separate works that will be inspired by this work as eeames posts more gifsets, but we’ll see.
> 
> I just want to publicly thank eeames for being amazing and making amazing gifsets and being so cool about me writing a fic based off of those gifsets. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.
> 
> So, here's your complete and total fluff ending. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/65835420215/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-18-that-depends).

  **FIVE YEARS LATER**

It’s the summer going into their Junior year of college and Derek has a plan. They’re both twenty years old and admittedly still young, but Derek has a plan.

He’s spent the last two years of college away from Stiles, only seeing each other on breaks, and all it has done is made Derek appreciate Stiles more, made Derek love him more.

Derek remembers when he made the final decision to go to college away from Stiles. Remembers Stiles punching him on the shoulder, yelling and hitting him in the chest, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make an impact. Enough to make Derek feel guilty about his decision.

Then the next day, Stiles knocked on his door, all sheepish smiles and red-brimmed eyes. Obviously had spent the night crying out his frustration, at the frustration that Derek thought was _him._ But it turned out Stiles was angry at himself, pissed off that he would make Derek think he doesn’t want the best for him, mad that even for a second he thought of his own wants first.

He reached into his pocket, said “I think it’s about time I returned the favor.” Derek had looked at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed, and then Stiles pulled out two candy bars. “A Snickers for you, a Reeses for me. Do you accept my pathetic apology?” And Derek had, of course he had, because he saw how apologetic Stiles looked and he knew, he knew they would make it work. He knew that the love they had for each other running through both of their bodies was constant, overwhelming. Their love was fire in their veins, and with that persistent burn, there’s no fucking way they wouldn’t make it work.

He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Stiles, knows now that Stiles is on the same page, has been on the same page since the night Derek spoke poetry to him. Stiles is it for him, and he wants something to indicate that. They both agreed that they wouldn’t want to get married until after they finish their four years at college, but hey, someone has to propose at some time, right?

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

Stiles is on the lacrosse field, waiting for Derek. He’s just about to text him and ask him where the fuck he is, when Derek pulls up in Laura’s Camaro (Stiles will always think of it as Laura’s, even if she got a new car and gave the Camaro to Derek). Derek gets out of the car and starts walking toward him. As he gets closer, Stiles notices the shirt he’s wearing. Sees that it’s the one from that lacrosse game five years ago, airbrushed in white “I ♥ Stiles.”

Stiles laughs and shouts to him as he's walking, “ _Damn._ That shirt looks much better on you now.” Because ever since Junior year of high school when Stiles began helping Derek train for baseball, Derek has consistently been getting more and more muscular. The shirt looks like it’s seconds away from ripping down the middle and Stiles appreciates this development.

“What are we doing here, babe? Why did you ask me to meet you at good ol’ BHHS?”

Derek smiles, but he looks nervous. “You don’t want to bask in the memories of our glory days?”

“Our _glory days_ have been over for _two_ years, I hardly think it’s time to bask in memories.”

“Stiles.” A deep breath. “You’re a complicated person.”

Stiles scoffs. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“Shut up. You’re a complicated person and I have to read between thousands of lines to get down to what you’re actually thinking.” His voice is shaking. “I have to do that, but it doesn’t feel like a chore. It’s interesting – _you’re_ interesting, the most interesting person I have ever met. I wouldn’t take a non-puzzle version of you over who you are now for anything.”

Stiles smiles. “You are such a sap.”

“I said shut up.” He grabs Stiles’ hand. “You’re the human form of poetry, Stiles. You’re literally the living, breathing, embodiment of everything I love about poetry, and I feel like I should thank you for simply existing. So, thank you, Stiles, I love you.”

“You’re welcome, truly, it’s my pleasure being a constant pain in your ass. Pun intended.”

“God, you’re ridiculous.” He’s smiling, but it’s shaky. He gets down on one knee, squeezes the hand he has hold of. “What I’m trying to say – ask – is, will you marry me?”

Stiles is speechless, can feel the water welling up in his eyes and he never thought he was the one that would love a cheesy proposal, clad speech of all his wonderful qualities, but apparently he is. Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s Derek and he’s here and he’s _proposing._

“Stiles?”

He tackles Derek to the ground, shouting “Yes, you dumbass! Yes!” And Derek’s laughing and Stiles cannot believe that he’ll get to hear that soundtrack for the rest of his life.

Stiles looks into his eyes, says “I remember the days when I was completely illiterate in the language of Derek’s Eyebrows.” Derek, true to form, raises an eyebrow and quirks the right side of his mouth up in a half smile. “See! Now, I know that means ‘Stiles, you’re ridiculous, but I love you.”

“Maybe that’s just what you _want_ it to mean.”

Stiles puts on a thinking face, pretending to put that into consideration. “Considering you just proposed to me, I’m going to go with no. It definitely means you love me.”

“You’re right.”

And even after five years of being together, butterflies start flapping around in his stomach. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“What? That you’re right or that I love you?”

“Both.”

Stiles pushes up on an elbow, cradles Derek’s cheek in his and kisses him tenderly, slow and languid. He feels Derek’s smile against his lips and finds himself mirroring that image, both smiling so big that they’ve stopped kissing altogether, they’re just beaming at each other like crazy people, faces inches apart.

“What’s got you so happy, Der? You really _that_ excited to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Derek’s smile doesn’t waver, he shakes his head. “What’s got me happy is just – you. Always you.”

 

 ♦  

 ♦  

 

“I think it’s time for some celebratory engagement sex, don’t you?” Stiles runs his fingers up Derek’s arm, slowly.

Derek fights a full body shiver. “Maybe we should just go to bed.”

“Your mouth says one thing, but the goosebumps on your arms say another.” Stiles grabs his hand, kisses it softly, begins trailing kisses up his arm, each kiss getting filthier. He pulls back Derek’s shirt at the neck, licks over his collar bone, runs his teeth lightly down Derek’s throat.

Derek takes off his shirt with lightning speed.

Stiles bites the lobe of Derek’s ear, tugs a little, breathes. Says, “I need you inside me.”

Derek lifts him up and throws him on the bed. Stiles hastily takes off all his clothes and then he’s just laying there, sans clothes, dick absolutely _throbbing_ in between his legs and Derek makes a noise, a noise that he can’t describe but makes Stiles smirk and wiggle a bit, saying, “Come and get me, big guy.”

Derek takes off his pants and briefs, ridding himself of clothes completely and Stiles pouts. “I like doing that part, Der.”

Derek leans over him and kisses the pout off his face. They’re both hungry for this and their tongues are tangling together as Derek reaches blindly for the lube. He gets a hold of it, but doesn’t stop kissing Stiles. He lingers there for a moment as Stiles grabs his tongue and starts sucking on it fervently. Stiles tugs on Derek’s hair and Derek groans into Stiles’ mouth.

He backs up and lifts up Stiles’ legs, warms lube between his fingers and slowly pushes one past the rim. Stiles sighs as his body accepts the first finger easily. Derek likes to think that Stiles would be an all around happier human being if he had one of Derek’s fingers in his ass at all times.

Derek pushes the finger in and out slowly, but Stiles is impatient and starts pushing back, ready for more. When he adds the second finger, Stiles throws his arms back, grips the headboard tightly. Derek scissors his fingers, stretching Stiles further and Stiles moans, says, “Der, more. I – I need more.”

Derek tsk’s. “Greedy, greedy.” Derek slows down the movement of his fingers and Stiles’ eyes shoot open.

“No, please. _Please,_ I’ll die if you’re not in me soon.”

“Since you said ‘please.’” Derek adds another finger, fucks Stiles slow, lets him get used to the feeling of all three working in and out of him.

When Stiles is shaking and letting out little broken noises, Derek finally relents, quickly takes a condom from the end table, puts it on, gingerly rubs lube on himself, and slowly replaces the fingers that were in Stiles' hole with his cock. Stiles hooks his ankles around Derek’s shoulders and Derek grabs hold of both of Stiles’ thighs as he pushes in deeper.

When Derek finally bottoms out, Stiles relaxes, lets out a slow breath. “Babe, your cock and my ass are soulmates. I’m positive. I don’t think I ever feel more content than when you’re fucking me.”

Derek laughs, “Good to hear.” He rolls his hips and Stiles moves his hands to grab a hold of the sheets.

When Derek pauses, Stiles pushes back. “ _Move._ ”

Derek begins pushing in and out of Stiles, intertwines the fingers of one of their hands and holds it over Stiles’ head on the headboard. Derek leans over and when he circles his hips, Stiles digs the fingernails of his free hand into Derek’s shoulder, biting his bottom lip so hard, he nearly draws blood.

Derek licks Stiles’ bottom lip, pushes his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as he rolls his hips. They kiss, all open mouthed and completely breathless. It’s perfect and Derek can feel Stiles’ cock on his abdomen, slick from precome.

“I love you so much, Der.”

Derek grabs a hold of Stiles’ cock and starts jacking him off in time with his thrusts. “I lo – _ahh_ – I love you too.”

Derek backs up and fucks Stiles harder, the new angle hits Stiles’ prostate just right and Stiles comes fast, all over Derek’s hand and his stomach.

Stiles clenches around Derek and his hips stutter, three more thrusts and he’s coming. He rides out his orgasm and then collapses next to Stiles, nuzzles into his neck, leaves soft kisses in his wake.

“Mmm, best fiancé ever.”

Derek smiles wide, throws his limbs around Stiles and thinks they can worry about cleaning themselves up later.

He’s not ready to leave his fiancé in bed just yet.

 

 ♦  

 

It’s their engagement party and they go back to school in two weeks. Both of them have refused to think about that tonight. They’re just going to enjoy themselves. Laura and Erica put together the whole party and it’s taking place in the Hale Family backyard. Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand and Stiles looks up to him, smiles.

The sound of a fork hitting a glass catches their attention and they turn their attention to Laura, standing alone. She clears her throat and begins speaking loudly. 

“I think it’s about time I give a speech.” There’s shouting and clapping, encouraging her. “Ah, yes, the crowd loves me already.” She throws her hair over her shoulder and there’s laughter.

“I hated you, Stiles. I really did.”

Stiles shouts back at her, “Aw, thanks, Laur!”

“Shut up. I hated you because I thought you were gonna hurt my baby bro. I didn’t think you had good intentions. I thought you were a cocky little shit –.” Pause for laughter. “that thought he was better than everyone else just because he was somewhat decent at lacrosse.”

Derek cuts her off, shouts, “Uh, Laura? Back to the point?”

“I’m getting there! Sheesh.” Laura rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “The _point_ is, I was wrong. I know, you won’t hear me admitting that out loud often, but I was wrong. Not about the being a little shit part – that stands true – I was wrong about thinking you’d ever hurt Derek. I have never, in my life, seen a couple aside from my parents look at each other the way that you two do. I know that you’re young and maybe people think you’re too young to even be engaged, but it’s obvious to anyone that knows you two that you feel nothing for each other besides pure, unadulterated love.”

Derek walks up to Laura and hugs her tight, tries to convey through that hug how much that meant to him. There’s a chorus of _awww_ , but Derek doesn’t listen. Cora walks up to them and wraps her arms around them both, and it’s officially a Hale Sibling Group Hug. Derek sees out of the corner of his eye, his mom taking a picture.

Suddenly Stiles is by their side and he says, “I hate to break up the moment, but I have a little speech to give, as well.” Derek wordlessly backs away, surprised, and Stiles takes the floor.

Stiles coughs into his shoulder, straightens his jacket, begins speaking. “I want to thank you, Derek, for being the best boyfriend – I’m sorry, fiancé – a guy could ask for. I want to thank both of our families for being so supportive of us, but there’s one person that I’d like to thank over everyone else.” Pause for dramatic effect. Him and Laura are so alike sometimes. “I’d like to thank Mr. Harris, because he may be the biggest jackass I’ve ever met, but he’s a big contributing factor as to why we’re standing here today. That asshole knew that we would work well together before I did. Now I can’t imagine working with anyone else. So, thank you Mr. Harris, wherever you are today, I’m sure ruining more people’s lives. I love you, Derek Hale. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Derek walks up to Stiles, gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I made a vow to myself a very long time ago to do anything and everything to see you smile that huge smile that makes it look like it’s going to crack your face in half. I’m making that same vow today, and for everyday for the rest of my life. I will always do everything in my power to make you smile, Stiles. As long as you’re Luigi, I’ll take the role of Daisy in a heartbeat.” Stiles laughs, wipes his eyes. “What I’m saying is, I love you too.”

Stiles grabs both of Derek’s hands and looks at him, amber eyes open and honest, as always. Smiles at him and says, “I know, if I remember correctly, you’ve always loved a guy that can handle a long stick.”

Derek laughs, loud and unrelenting, happier than he’s ever been in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone that has spent their time reading this. Whether you read it as a WIP and eagerly (or reluctantly because you’re a masochist) waited for me to post each new chapter or you read it from beginning to end in one shot or something else, it really means a fucking lot to me.
> 
> This is my first chaptered work on here and I was incredibly nervous about it. You see, I love to write. I love it a lot but sometimes just because you love something doesn’t mean that it loves you back. So, I was nervous and this was almost like a test for myself. It was a lot to put on a fluffy Sterek fic, but I needed to see if I spent the time to write something, if people would take their time to read it and enjoy it (or not enjoy it, even).
> 
> To be honest, this fic was a really huge factor on me making the final decision to pursue a minor in English with a focus in Creative Writing. All of you guys who commented or kudos or bookmarked this, each one was like another push toward me making up my mind.
> 
> So, yeah, maybe this was a lot to put on a fluffy Sterek fic, and maybe I sound crazy, but I don’t care. It’s what happened and I couldn’t be more thankful for it.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone, I really do love you all.
> 
> This is [my tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) if you're, you know, interested.


End file.
